Aladdin and the Union of the Sands
by The Storyteller's Mystery
Summary: Mozenrath is back, and Sadira finds herself unable to escape from the bargain he's offered her. After all, Aladdin's life rests with her teaming up with the sorcerer against the sand witches. But wait, why then are Aladdin and co searching desperately for her, afraid for her life? Can Mozenrath really be trusted? She supposed she knew the answer. So why was she still helping him?
1. Marketplace Run In

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Just a promise that a new story is coming. I won't guarantee soon as I am making a lot of promises for stories, but I do have many chapters of this one done. I realize some fans are waiting for a sequel to my last story, Aladdin and the Lord of the Black Sands, so I'm working on it. I won't guarantee another chapter soon as this is only a promise one will be coming. My motivation is sort of drifting all around right now. But I hope you enjoy.)

Marketplace Run-In

"Ah Agrabah; so peaceful, so sunny, so bright, and not a villain in sight. Finally! If I never see the forty thieves again, it'll be _too_ soon," Iago stated from his place, lounging on carpet.

"Don't kid yourself Iago. It's only a matter of time before someone else shows up," Aladdin replied with an adventurous glint, as he clenched a fist in anticipation.

"Until then let's just enjoy the marketplace Aladdin," Jasmine said in a knowing yet affectionate tone, as she took Aladdin's arm.

"Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys," Sadira said.

Jasmine was about to reply, when Genie popped up, saying, "No problem kiddo. It's been _ages_ since we last saw you."

"Huh?" Abu asked in question.

"Genie, it's only been two weeks since the incident with Khartoum, Abis-Mal and the seven thieves," Aladdin said.

"That's not what _I_ call it," Iago stated, standing up from lying on Carpet, wings on his hips, then taking off and flying around Aladdin. "I call it the, 'holy crap Aladdin has an evil brother' incident!"

"Iago!" Jasmine sharply warned. Aladdin had begun to look away, expression angry and cold, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

"What? It's the truth," Iago defended. Abu began to chatter angrily at the parrot. Iago's eyes hardened and he replied, "Hey monkey, Aladdin's accepted it okay, he just doesn't like it! There's no point in trying to shelter him from it."

"There's nothing to shelter me from!" Aladdin shot.

"Except the fact that your brother is your arch enemy," Sadira said with a smile. Genie made a slashing motion across his throat. Sadira's smile fell and she cleared her throat, looking away from Aladdin.

"Aladdin…" Jasmine began.

"Can we drop it already?" Aladdin quickly said. She fell silent. He sighed, then smiled, saying, "Look, I just want to have some rest and relaxation with my beautiful wife and all my friends, okay?"

"You got it Al, Mozenrath, off topic. Let's start shopping!" Genie declared, turning into a tourist holding a bunch of shopping bags. Sadira rolled her eyes with a sigh.

1001 Arabian Nights

Meanwhile, a flying eel tore down the streets at breakneck speed, tipping over carts and making merchants and women scream in terror. The poor little thing looked terrified. He glanced behind him only to see Rasoul and his men still on his tail, though he had tried desperately to lose them. "Stop running you pest!" Rasoul ordered.

"Don't you mean flying?" the fat guard remarked through panting. The thinnest of them shot him a dagger glare, warning him by eye contact to shut up.

"Help!" the little eel cried out.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin and co stopped at a merchants cart to look over the wares. "Oh Aladdin, look at this! It's gorgeous!" Jasmine exclaimed, picking up a necklace.

"Just like you," Aladdin flirted. Jasmine smirked at him. Sadira rolled her eyes and looked despondently away. They went back to admiring the wares. Sadira, though, soon got bored.

She ceased to pay attention, opting instead to look around at the people in the market. All at once, however, she heard Rasoul's voice yell, "Stop right where you are you little pest!"

She gasped and whirled automatically. She realized right after, though, that she wasn't in danger with Aladdin and Jasmine nearby, and relaxed. He must be after some other poor citizen of Agrabah. She squinted to try and see who it was. On making out the rapidly nearing figures, though, her breath caught in her throat. No way. It _couldn't_ be. All at once the small flying creature shot passed her like a bullet. She watched after him in surprise. The guards rushed by suddenly, spinning her around and around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she exclaimed as she spun. She stopped, dizzy, then lost her balance and fell.

She shook it off then leapt up, saying in shock, "Xerxes?" Sure enough she could now make the eel out. She turned quickly to Aladdin, calling, "Aladdin!" She found, however, that the others had strayed off a little ways, leaving her behind. Sadira frowned, upset they forgot her, then made a frustrated sound as she crossed her arms. She looked after the poor creature pityingly. "Oh fine, I'll take matters into my _own_ hands," she said to herself. Instantly she raced after the guards.

She saw Xerxes suddenly take another road. She slid to a halt, looking around for a way to head him off. She spotted a rope and grinned. She ran to it and clambered up to the roofs. Instantly she ran across one towards the ledge. She leapt across to another building, then another. She smirked victoriously on seeing the road Xerxes was heading for. She was glad for the shortcut. She would have never caught him otherwise.

Xerxes turned down the road, trying for a desperate race to the safety of the next bustling street. The one he was on wasn't _nearly_ busy enough to disappear into. Sadira saw him coming from above. At that moment she dropped from the roof of the house and snatched him as he was floating passed her. She smothered his cries and hid him behind her back in a second. As the guards raced by her, completely oblivious, she grinned innocently at them.

1001 Arabian Nights

As soon as they were out of sight, she let the eel slither free, saying, "Whew that was close. Are you okay little guy?"

Xerxes looked at her in surprise. His eyes widened innocently in a look that seemed to convey relief, gratefulness, and wonder. "Sadira save Xerxes? Sadira remember! Xerxes okay," he said, nodding. All at once he was around her neck laughing, cuddling to her, expressing his gratitude. She grinned, giggled, then scratched his head with a finger.

"Oh aren't you a cutie," she cooed as he collapsed, relishing the petting as she smothered him with belly and chin scratches and basic pampering.

"Sadira!" Aladdin suddenly called. She gasped. Xerxes quickly hid behind her back. Just then Aladdin, Jasmine, and the others reached her. Worried, Aladdin asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong? You just ran off."

"Oh, n-nothing. I-I just thought I saw, uh, um, an old friend, yeah, that's it," she quickly said. They looked suspiciously at her. She grinned innocently, though, and showed no hints of lying.

After a moment, Genie broke the silence, teasing, "Well _that's_ a relief. And here I thought you were off scheming up another one of your 'get Aladdin to love me or else' evil schemes." Xerxes instantly perked up at this sudden declaration, intrigued.

Sadira frowned angrily at the genie. "Genie!" Jasmine shot.

"What? I was kidding," Genie defended.

"Big mouth," Iago grumbled. Abu almost laughed, but covered his mouth in time.

"You say something bird boy?" Genie asked, turning into a mobster with a gun pointed at Iago.

Iago cried out in alarm and flew off of Jasmine's shoulder, saying, "Ah, of course not! Nothing at all!" Aladdin nudged Genie with a scowl, prompting him to turn back into normal.

"As long as everything's okay," Jasmine said with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh it's fine," Sadira reassured, brushing it off with a wave of a hand.

"Good, because me and Jasmine have some unfinished business to get to back at the palace," Aladdin said, taking both of Jasmine's hands and placing his forehead on hers. She grinned up at him.

"Oh please, get a room!" Iago yelled.

"Hey!" Abu exclaimed, dragging the bird down and covering his beak.

"So you're going now, huh?" Sadira asked, feeling a pang of jealousy, and feeling out of place suddenly.

"Yes, father will be worried. He expected us back by now," Jasmine said.

"Okay, how about you guys come to dinner tomorrow? I'm getting better at cooking," Sadira hopefully said.

"Yeah, sure thing," Aladdin agreed.

"Goodbye Sadira," Jasmine said. Aladdin kissed Jasmine's neck, making the princess smile and take his hand, leading him away.

"Oh, yeah, goodbye," Sadira replied, feeling a pang of sadness.

"Believe me, it disgusts me too," Iago said to her, hanging back on noticing her upset expression. "I'm this close to moving in with _you_ until Cassim comes back," he added. "At least _you_ don't have a sickening saccharine love life."

"Gee, thanks Iago," Sadira sarcastically said. The bird grinned nervously at her icy glare, then flew off after the others.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira watched longingly after them and sighed deeply. "You can come out now Xerxes," she said as she walked into the privacy of an alley. The eel followed obediently. She turned to him then asked, "Now tell me why you're here." Her eyes hardened suspiciously as she suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute, is Mozenrath here too!" she demanded, looking quickly around.

"Mozenrath not here," Xerxes said. "Mozenrath send Xerxes to scout Agrabah and spy on Aladdin so master can come up with plan."

"Well you can tell Mozenrath he can forget it! While you're at it, tell him to take a hike and stay away from my Aladdin," Sadira angrily said.

"Yours? Aladdin Jasmine's," Xerxes said, slightly confused.

Sadira blushed and looked quickly away, saying, "He is. I can't believe I ever had a crush on him at all. He picks his teeth. I just called him that because, uh, well, because, um, he's everyone's hero, yeah, never mind what _I_ call him! Just go back home before you get caught."

"Okay," Xerxes agreed. With that he flew off. He'd heard enough, now, to bring something interesting back to his master anyway.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath lounged on his throne and sighed, saying, "Whatever will I do. I'm so bored. I should be taking over the seven deserts, starting with Agrabah. As soon as Aladdin, my dear brother, is out of the picture, the deserts will be mine once and for all!" He punched his armrest saying, "Why can't I come up with anything! Where is Xerxes? What's taking him so long with the report? I'm waiting for inspiration here!"

"Master!" he suddenly heard the creature call. The eel streaked in, right for Mozenrath.

"About time you got here! What's the report?" Mozenrath harshly asked, grabbing the eel by the throat.

Xerxes coughed then answered, "M-Mozenrath, have news."

Mozenrath dropped him and demanded, "Well what is it?"

"Sadira…" Xerxes began.

"The sand witch," Mozenrath interrupted with a laugh. He lit his gauntlet menacingly, warning, "I'm getting impatient Xerxes. Don't bore me with her. Sand witches are nothing. What of Aladdin!"

"Master, Sadira loved Aladdin," Xerxes quickly said.

Mozenrath froze. After a moment he sat down relaxing, eyes interested, then said, "Did she now? Continue." This sounded promising. Jealousy was always fun to work with. It could be twisted in so many ways. But that would involve the hassle of getting her onto his side…

"Sadira once evil Mozenrath. Used to plot against Jasmine and Aladdin to get Aladdin to marry her, but now says she can't believe had crush on him. Sadira invite them over for supper tomorrow," Xerxes said. Mozenrath's eyes began to glitter excitedly. Well _that_ was new. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought to 'convert' her, if you will… Now he just needed to _get_ her here. Two heads were better than one, after all. Well, with exception to that imbecile Amin Damoola.

"Was she now?" Mozenrath said, a million plots flying through his head. A sand witch might just be useful to him. Maybe it was time he tested her power's limits. He stood abruptly. "Good work Xerxes." Xerxes relaxed and let out a breath, relieved. He didn't have anything new on Aladdin to report, but Mozenrath seemed to already have an idea plotted out.

"Master have plan?" Xerxes asked.

"Oh yes Xerxes, I _always_ have a plan," Mozenrath replied. "We're going to let Aladdin win."

"Huh?" Xerxes asked, completely lost.

"With the help of the lovely Sadira, of course," Mozenrath said.

"Mozenrath sick?" Xerxes asked, slightly concerned.

"Mozenrath a genius Xerxes," Mozenrath retorted as he grasped Xerxes' neck, grinning maliciously. Xerxes swallowed, uncertain about this whole thing.


	2. A Test Of The Sands

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, but now I can do daily updates unless something prevents it. I won't guarantee this story will be as good as the other. I hope it will, but I haven't had a lot of time with it. Oh well. I may put up more chapters today. I'm trying to cut back to one a day, but when I'm finished a story completely and want to share it with people, I get excited. It seems that when I post many chapters at once I don't get as many reviews, and reviews are my motivation for things, I've realized. I tried not to let them be, but they are. I like reviews after every chapter that's been written, but when I post more than one I don't usually get it. I'll see if I'll try to cut back depending on reviews when I post multiple. Enjoy.)

A Test Of The Sands

Sadira sighed deeply as she prepared the soup and began to set the table. "I'm not jealous. I mean, I don't even _like_ him anymore," she said aloud to herself, placing the bowls on the table. She made an exasperated growl, asking as she looked up at the roof, "Then why do I feel like this?"

All at once she heard a sound and turned with a gasp, looking back at the table. Above it a portal was opening! She backed nervously away, saying, "Oh, this can't be good." She crouched down, preparing to fight as a figure began to appear. "What did I _do_?" she asked aloud.

"Why, absolutely nothing sand witch," a voice replied as the figure stepped right out of it and looked at her with a condescending smirk, Xerxes floating around him.

1001 Arabian Nights

She gasped. Eyes narrowing she shot, "It's you!"

"Saphira, so good to see you again," Mozenrath taunted, alighting to the ground and sitting at the table in the spot Sadira had set for Aladdin.

"It's Sadira to you Mozzaball!" she retorted.

"Mozenrath you little fool!" Mozenrath yelled, sitting straight and punching the table. He heard the dishes clatter, looked at them, then forced himself to relax. "Oh, the sand witch is having company. Might I know who's coming?"

"Not you, get out!" she ordered.

"Sadira, is that any way to treat a guest?" Mozenrath purred, biting into the bread then taking a sip of the soup. "This is good," he remarked from nowhere, vaguely surprised. He honestly hadn't expected much.

"Really, you think?" she asked hopefully. Wait, what was she doing? This guy was the enemy, and she was looking for his approval of her _meal_? She was getting nervous. No, angry. How _dare_ he barge into her home uninvited? All at once, however, she caught sight of Aladdin and company peeking out from behind a pillar. She grinned then looked to Mozenrath, saying, "Thanks, now get out Mozenrath."

"What do you say?" he taunted.

"Please," she pleaded, pinching his cheek, purposely trying to aggravate him.

"Sadira touch master! Not good!" Xerxes cried in alarm.

"I'm afraid I can't comply," Mozenrath replied, stroking her chin and ignoring his familiar and pet's remark. She was getting to him, but he couldn't let _her_ know that. Play it calm and collected. A fight wouldn't get them anywhere now, would it? She scowled and pulled back.

"Oh no?" Sadira replied defiantly. Mozenrath frowned, but still kept calm. He could deal with her, _after_ Aladdin was out of his hair.

"No," he tauntingly replied. He finished in a menacing tone, as he lit his gauntlet, all cordiality falling, "Now tell me, where is Aladdin?"

"Right here Mozenrath!" Aladdin cried from behind.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath hardly had time to gasp and turn when Aladdin landed on him, knocking him onto the table. Mozenrath scowled, lighting his gauntlet. He shot at Aladdin, but Aladdin nimbly leapt out of the way, rolling to a stop. Mozenrath rose, saying, "Ah, Aladdin, it's been too long."

"It's been two weeks sorcerer boy!" Iago cried, suddenly flying to Mozenrath, grabbing his gauntlet, then trying to fly off with it.

Mozenrath gasped and grabbed it, ordering, "Release me fool! Xerxes!"

"Coming!" Xerxes called, attacking Iago.

"Hey!" Abu chattered as Xerxes brought Iago down. Abu ran at Xerxes to try and help.

Mozenrath spotted Jasmine running at him. He grimaced, determining whether or not to attack. He didn't. She tackled him to the ground, albeit harder than he had thought she would, and the two tumbled across the floor until finally Mozenrath got the upper hand. He raised his gauntlet, but all at once Carpet was there, knocking Mozenrath onto him and flying as high as he could in seconds. Before Mozenrath had fully comprehended what had happened, Carpet had dropped him. Mozenrath instantly made himself float in the air. He glared down at them all, then landed gently.

Jasmine leapt up demanding, "What do you want _this_ time Mozenrath!"

"Oh, same old same old," Mozenrath casually replied. "To take over Agrabah!"

"I don't think so bub," a voice said from behind. His scowl fell to a curious expression as he felt himself back into someone. He turned, only to see Genie as an obese carpenter grinning coldly at him.

"Oh please," Mozenrath said, curiosity falling to boredom. He lit his gauntlet and struck, but Genie poofed away to behind him. He gasped and turned. He tried again, but Genie kept moving. All at once Aladdin tackled him from behind. The two tumbled into a pillar. Unfortunately for Aladdin, Mozenrath was in just the right position to send him flying across the room with a powerful blast! Mozenrath chided himself. He wasn't here to win, he was here to lose after he'd tested the water's with Sadira. He had to be more cautious of his attacks, though it pained him to go easy on them all.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried, running to his side. Iago and Abu were suddenly slammed into the wall and slid down. Xerxes laughed, flying next to Mozenrath. He caught sight of Carpet and grinned, flying at him. Carpet stiffened and flew away, looking for an opening to attack the eel. It didn't help that Xerxes had teeth and he didn't.

"Hold on rug boy, I'm comin!" Genie called, going after Xerxes.

"Must you constantly try and foil me!" Mozenrath angrily yelled, standing up and walking towards them.

"Not so fast Mozenrath!" Sadira suddenly called. He looked over at her and gasped. He watched as she rose up a wave of sand and sent it careening at him! He cried out and made himself fly above it as the wall crashed down. For all the good it did him. Next thing he knew, a hand of sand had shot up catching him!

He scowled down at her, saying, "You know, sand witch, you're getting annoying!"

"Break out of _that_," Sadira challenged.

"Oh, _too_ easy!" Mozenrath barked. Though he couldn't aim, he lit his gauntlet and blasted the sand, slowly making it release him.

Sadira gasped. Aladdin looked to her, calling, "Sadira, the Staff of Doom!" Sadira quickly looked over and grinned on catching sight of it.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath gasped, quickly looking over. He hadn't expected _that_. Sadira looked at him and fired another wave of sand. Mozenrath was forced to dive behind a pillar. He couldn't get to the staff before her. She beat him to it, reaching it in seconds. She raised it up, summoning a trio of sand cobras! "No!" Mozenrath exclaimed. He raised his gauntlet and shot at them, but for each one that went down, more sprang up. The others were behind Sadira watching in excitement, waiting for Mozenrath to mess up.

"Sadira, catch him now!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You got it Jazz," Sadira replied, summoning a cage of sand to surround the young sorcerer! Mozenrath instantly stopped firing to look around in surprise.

"Mozenrath!" Xerxes exclaimed, floating around the sand cage worriedly.

Mozenrath scowled at Sadira and asked, "Have you gotten better?"

"I'm always improving," Sadira replied.

Mozenrath shook his head. She certainly had promise, that he'd admit. He smirked. In fact, she had more than enough to make her worth his while. He then looked to Aladdin, saying, "Aladdin, you wouldn't leave your own brother locked up, would you?"

"Sorry, all out of mercy _bro_," Aladdin said, sarcasm on the word bro as he quoted it with his fingers.

Mozenrath darkly chuckled, then demanded, "Is this the best you can do sand witch?"

"Unless you want me to revive the witches of the sand or open the Pit of the Mists," Sadira cockily answered. "Besides, necromancer, it looks like _you've_ finally _lost_."

Mozenrath evilly laughed, then replied, "I don't think so. He lit his gauntlet and obliterated the sand cage. They all gasped. Aladdin began to race forward, but with a swirl of his cape Mozenrath disappeared with Xerxes, cruel laughter fading away.

"No!" Aladdin exclaimed, kicking the dirt.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Great, now what? Jafar Junior's returned with yet another plan, to destroy us all!" Iago squawked.

"The only thing we _can_ do. Deal with it by force," Genie replied, turning into a gladiator and punching his hand.

"Did anyone else think he was going easy on us? I mean, he didn't even seem to be trying," Sadira remarked.

"Definitely," Aladdin declared certainly.

"Aladdin, he might be weakening. What if he's dying again?" Jasmine questioned.

"Not a chance. When I drank the Elixir of Life, he was still inside of me. When we separated, the Elixir had had the effect Mozenrath wanted. He can live a full lifetime now," Aladdin replied.

"Hey, for all _we_ know, he could have gotten into something _else_ and shortened his life span _again_," Iago stated.

"I don't buy it," Genie said.

"Fine, don't listen to the bird," Iago complained. Abu chattered something, and angrily Iago retorted, "Oh you never do, huh?"

"Easy Iago," Sadira said.

"Stupid monkey," Iago grumbled. Abu chattered a response, folding his arms. Iago scowled at him.

"I'll alert you guys if anything weird happens again," Sadira declared.

"Be careful Sadira, he might be after _you_ to get to _me_," Aladdin stated.

"I doubt it," Sadira replied.

"Don't. Mozenrath will try anything," Jasmine said.

"Aladdin, Jasmine, guys, don't worry," Sadira assured.

"Well, okay, I guess," Aladdin reluctantly relented.

"Okay, now let's eat," Sadira encouraged.

"I _am_ hungry," Jasmine admitted.

"Oh boy!" Abu chattered, leaping over to the table and stuffing his face with bread.

They all sat, and on seeing Aladdin about to bite into the bread Mozenrath had already got to, Iago exclaimed, "What, you're sharing food with wonder kid now?"

"Aw, give him a break Iago, they're brothers. Brothers share," Genie said, poofing into two Genie's and putting their arms around each other. Aladdin bit into the bread scowling at Genie. Genie backed down. He knew when he crossed the lines.

1001 Arabian Nights

"So, the witch possesses the Staff of Doom. Interesting," Mozenrath declared as he sat on his throne smirking in amusement.

"Staff powerful?" Xerxes questioned.

"Very," Mozenrath answered. "With that staff, she could reopen the Pit of Mists and unleash the sand witches. Actually, _anyone_ can."

"Mozenrath have plan?" Xerxes questioned.

"Yes Xerxes, a very good one. In order to pull Sadira to _my_ side, we'll first have to convince her we're on _hers_," he replied, waving his hand to open a portal that looked over Agrabah. Darkly he chuckled as the scene played out, Sadira waving goodbye to her guests. With a swipe of his arm the image was gone. He took some black sand, and as he laughed evilly along with Xerxes, he threw the handful out the window. The dust blew over the desert heading for Agrabah. Soon enough it would bring back its target.


	3. The Citadel

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Second up today.)

The Citadel

Sadira read over the scroll, scrutinizing it. She added every ingredient mentioned and followed the recipe to the letter. She had to perfect this. "One wrong move and I could spoil everything," she muttered to herself. "Let's see, carrots, peas, potatoes, lamb. Wow, stew is hard to get right." She stirred it carefully then removed it and tasted it. She coughed. "Ew, this taste's disgusting!" she exclaimed. "Ugh, what am I doing wrong!" she cried, pulling her hair. "Cooking _cannot_ be this difficult. It's just like mixing up potions," she insisted to herself. "Maybe if I add some pepper," she mused aloud, taking down the pepper. She began to put it in, but all at once a whole stream of black appeared, going into the soup. "Whoa, too much!" she exclaimed. "Wait a minute…" She squinted then gasped. That wasn't pepper. It was black sand!

It suddenly lunged at her. She screamed and turned, trying to flee from it. The sand followed her swiftly. She scooped up her own sand and muttered a chant, tossing it back at the black dust. The two meshed and for a moment neither moved. There was the exit, she was almost on the streets! Maybe she could make it to the palace in time to get help! All at once, however, it was in front of her! She slid to a halt with a scream as the sand engulfed her, swirling around blowing her hair and dress everywhere. She tried to fight it off, but all at once she disappeared in the malicious column, screaming for the others!

1001 Arabian Nights

"Master figure out?" Xerxes questioned as Mozenrath poured over a scroll and a small bowl filled with all sorts of items.

"We'll see," Mozenrath replied, obviously exasperated. Xerxes wasn't surprised, as he looked around. Ingredients were spread everywhere around the study, bowls shattered, all from failed attempts to get this one spell working. It began to move. "Yes, yes…" Mozenrath said, growing more and more excited as it grew. All at once, however, it coughed and died. Mozenrath gasped. "No!" he shouted furiously. "What do I have to _do_! Xerxes, get me the fairy dust!" Throwing his hands up in the air as Xerxes darted out, he called to the skies, "Isn't there any goddess left out there that will still _help_ me!"

Almost as if in response, he heard a scream and looked up with a gasp. The sand was swirling. All at once it spat out its latest victim, Sadira! As she fell she screamed. His eyes widened as she fell into his arms. He looked down at her in surprised shock.

Recovering, he villainously smirked, saying, "Ah, how convenient. Sakira, oh wait, Sadira."

On seeing him she gasped. "Mozenrath!" she angrily exclaimed. Not angry at _him_, per say, but angry she was blushing as she realized she was in his arms.

"Oh how precious. That shade of red really does suit you," he pompously declared.

"Put me down you jerk!" she insisted.

"If you insist," he answered, casually dropping her. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor.

"Ooh!" she exasperatedly said, scrambling up as she hid her hurt pride. "You kidnapped me! How dare you!"

"Now Sadira, kidnapped is such a strong word," Mozenrath easily replied as he clasped his hands together. "Now, my goddess…"

"Wait, goddess? Have you lost your _mind_? I insist you let me go this minute! Who do you think you are! I am an amateur sorceress of the sand witches," Sadira protested, stomping her foot.

"Come now, don't be so modest goddess," Mozenrath cooed. She seethed, though honestly she should have been flattered at the title of goddess over witch.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Mozenrath, fairy dust," Xerxes remarked through a mouthful as he suddenly appeared again. Mozenrath frowned at him and snatched it, looking back at the bowl in annoyance.

Curious, Sadira followed his eyes and glanced over the scroll. "Fairy dust, really? I wouldn't advise that sorcerer boy."

"Coming from an amateur sand witch?" he asked.

"Your funeral," she answered.

He paused, sharply looking at her. After a moment he pulled the fairy dust away, saying, "And what would _you_ suggest?"

She harrumphed then picked up a handful of sand, muttering a spell Mozenrath was familiar with. One of the lowest and easiest there were. If she thought that would work… She put the sand in the bowl. This time, however, from the bowl sprang shrieking phantoms that flew up into the air! Mozenrath gasped in shock, then quickly shot them with his gauntlet, seizing them all and dragging them down, forcing them into a long vial. Sealing them in, the vial glowed green as the creatures tried to struggle out. Soon enough, though, they calmed down and simply swirled there. Mozenrath grinned cruelly then handed it to Xerxes, saying, "Xerxes, store this."

"Okay," Xerxes agreed, taking it in his mouth and flying off with it.

"No 'thank you?'" Sadira sneered.

"Unlikely," Mozenrath replied, roughly seizing her face between two fingers and frowning at her. "You are _my_ prisoner. You will do as _I_ say."

"I'd sooner die," she growled loathingly.

"That can be arranged," he threatened, gauntlet glowing as he held it close to her face. She tried to draw her face away, sharply hissing in pain as the burning drew so close.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Let me go," she begged. He obeyed the request. She swallowed as the gauntlet calmed down. "What do you want from me?" she questioned tightly, fearfully looking around the Citadel. Wow, she'd never really gotten a good look at it. It was sort of creepy. Actually, _really_ creepy.

He dramatically sighed, answering, "It pains me to admit it, but believe it or not, I'd actually like your help."

"Why would I help _you_?" she retorted, forcing down the fear and uncertainty she felt; and that was a lot. Mozenrath was powerful, _far_ more than she.

"Because, dear Aladdin's life hangs in the very balance," Mozenrath replied.

Sadira gasped, drawing back. "What have you done to him!" she demanded.

"Why, nothing at all," Mozenrath replied.

"Then why does his life hang in the balance!" Sadira inquired.

"Because, Sadira, the sand witches have my brother," he answered.

She gasped, paling. After a moment she recovered, shouting, "Liar! They're trapped in the Pit of Mists! They can't even _get_ him. They're powerless down there."

"You would think that, but alas, things change, mistakes are made," Mozenrath replied.

"What do you mean?" she suspiciously asked.

Mozenrath shifted uncomfortably, almost like he was embarrassed. She tried to read whether he was acting or not, but couldn't. After a moment he answered, "I played around with the wrong spell and something happened. My goal was to open a viewing portal to the Pit of Mists, for curiosities sake. Instead of opening a portal, it empowered the witches with a burst of energy which they immediately utilized against Aladdin. The old hags _do_ hold a grudge. It wasn't enough to release them, but enough to ensnare my brother in their grasps; and incidentally the rest of Agrabah. I got you out just in time."

"I-I don't believe you. I just _saw_ Aladdin. You're lying! Why would you want to help him anyway? You hate him," Sadira retorted, folding her arms suspiciously.

"Alas, despite my hatred for my brother, I _do_ still owe him my _life_. We have no time to waste! His very existence is at stake," Mozenrath replied.

"Show me Agrabah!" Sadira yelled.

"If you insist," Mozenrath replied, waving his hand and opening a viewing portal.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira gasped. Agrabah was engulfed in a ball of sand! It wouldn't be possible for anyone to get out or enter without being _killed_!

"No!" she exclaimed. She covered her mouth and shook her head in denial, tears coming to her eyes.

"Illusion?" Xerxes asked Mozenrath in concern.

"What do _you_ think?" Mozenrath answered. Walking up to her he soothed, as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now, now Sadira, don't get upset. There's still a chance to save your beloved Agrabah and dear sweet Aladdin." Her shoulders slumped under his gentle grip and she crossed her arms, silently crying as she looked out the Citadel window towards Agrabah. "I need your help, though. I don't have any power over the pit of mists. You, on the other hand, _do_." Waving his hand, the Staff of Doom appeared. She looked over at it. He offered it to her, and gently she took it. "Will you help me, or not?" he whispered closely into her ear. She shivered as his lips brushed it. Whether of disgust, anticipation, or a mix she wasn't sure, but she was betting on a mix.

"I'll… I'll help you. For Aladdin," she finally answered.

"Perfect," he declared, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. Disgustedly she pulled free and ran away from him. "The very top of the stairs passed the library; that will be your room. We start when I've prepared everything we'll need."

She paused, then looked coldly back still crying. Gods only knew how she hated him. Swiftly she turned and ran from the room, from him, from everything. Immortals she couldn't shake the feeling she had. Mistrust and fear and…and pity; and whatever else she felt towards him were all coming to light in an onslaught. She just wanted to sleep it off and wake up to find this was all some nightmare. Something told her she wouldn't be that lucky.


	4. Abduction Discovered

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Probably will put two up today, as well, since this one didn't have much action going on in it, just setting things up.)

Abduction Discovered

"Sadira!" Aladdin called as they walked through Sadira's home.

"Sadira, where are you?" Jasmine cried. No answer.

"Genie, can you find her?" Aladdin demanded of Genie.

"You bet Al," Genie agreed, cracking his knuckles in preparation for some magic making.

Carpet, however, bent down and pointed with a tassel before any of them could so much as move. "Carpet, what is it?" Jasmine questioned, coming up to the rug. She knelt down and scooped up the dust. On seeing it, however, she gasped. Black sand! "Aladdin!" she exclaimed, standing quickly and revealing what was in her palm. "Mozenrath…"

Aladdin glared hatefully at the sand, then growled, "If he has Sadira, we have to find her fast. There's no telling _what_ he'll do to her."

"Oh come on! Things were going so well!" Iago complained. "Can't we just leave her alone? She's a smart girl. She'll find a way out."

"Hey!" Abu chattered, crossing his arms.

"What!" Iago demanded. "I want to relax, sue me!"

"There's no time, Iago. Sadira's in danger," Aladdin declared. "Genie, show us where she is."

Genie poofed up a crystal ball and said, "I'm seeing, I'm seeing, oh what the heck, let's watch it on the big screen." He snapped his fingers and an image came to light that made the others gasp. Sadira was in Mozenrath's clutches, crying as he stroked her cheek and hair with a finger, and whispered closely into her ear cruelly smirking!

1001 Arabian Nights

"Sadira," Aladdin and Jasmine gasped.

"Oh no," Abu chattered fearfully.

"Aladdin, we've got to save her!" Jasmine exclaimed as Sadira ran from Mozenrath towards the stairs leading up into the tower.

Just then a black portal opened in the midst of the image and Mozenrath appeared, sitting on his throne and sardonically smirking. "Oh, I don't think so princess."

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin shot.

"Aladdin, so good to see you," Mozenrath replied.

"Let her go!" Aladdin ordered.

"Let her go? Hmm, let me think about it… no," he answered.

"What do you want with her wonder boy?" Iago demanded. "Isn't it _Al's_ head you want on a pedestal?"

"Iago!" the others shot.

"What? I'm just sayin'," Iago defended.

"As much as I relish the thought, not this time," Mozenrath replied.

"You'll never get away with this Mozenrath," Jasmine spat.

"On the contrary princess, I believe I will," Mozenrath answered.

"What's your game, bub? We'll take ya, see," Genie declared, poofing into a gangster and aiming at the portal with a gun.

"You do have some entertainment value, _don't_ you?" Mozenrath coldly said. "You can try to come after me, but you'll never make it. Your dear sweet Sadira will soon be joining the witches of the sand in their eternal imprisonment!"

"What did she ever do to _you_!" Iago exclaimed fearfully.

"Besides blatantly defy and insult me, consistently contradict me, dare to try and imprison me in her pathetic excuse for a sand cage? Why, nothing, but then I've never liked rivals for my power now, _have_ I Aladdin? You know it well enough. Sand is _my_ element," Mozenrath answered.

"Mark my words, Mozenrath, we'll hunt you down and make you wish you were never born," Aladdin growled.

"Try me," he answered. With a wicked laugh the portal closed.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Aladdin?" Jasmine concernedly said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He took her hand saying, "We're going after her."

"The Land of the Black Sands is days away. We'll never make it in time," Genie declared. "And even if we do, wonder boy has probably surrounded it in a maelstrom of enchanted black sand designed to rip us apart if we dare _enter_ it."

"We may not be able to get to the Land of the Black Sand, but I know how we can intercept them," Iago said in a mischievous tone, rubbing his wings evilly together.

"Where?" Abu chattered.

"Jafar. Jafar once researched and discovered a cryptic tunnel beneath the deserts of Agrabah. The guy claimed it was moulded by the gods. I laughed. I regretted _that_ one I'll tell ya now. After he cancelled out whatever spell the gods blasted me with, we took a walk. Lo and behold, we find another tunnel, dark and mysterious. Jafar claimed it was the Path of the Sand Witches, that it led to the entrance to their eternal prison, the Realm of Mists. We never went down it, though, we were expected back at the palace, and Jafar never got around to exploring it again. Nothin' down there he wanted. If we take that path, we might just be able to intercept Mozenrath before he manages to drag Sadira into the witches' grasp," Iago narrated.

"Iago, that's brilliant!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Yeah. Never knew ya had it in ya bird brain," Genie poked, noggin rubbing the birds head.

"Hey, hands off the feathers!" Iago squawked in protest.

"Let's go," Jasmine excitedly said. They climbed onto Carpet who zoomed back to the palace. From there, Iago would be able to show them the way to the Path of the Sand Witches.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Sadira," a voice sang out. Sadira groaned from the bed, turning over, back to the person. "Come now sand witch, is that any way to behave in the presence of your master?" the voice repeated, and she felt a hand lain on her back.

She gasped, eyes flying open, and screamed, sitting up and holding the blankets tightly over her though really she wondered why she bothered. She wasn't indecent or anything. Actually, the nightgown she'd found on the bed wasn't the most modest thing around, but certainly not enough to bother covering. On seeing his icy and amused eyes, however, she was never more grateful for the covers. His eyes seemed to bore right through her, stripping her of all she had and all she was. The eerie part was he wasn't undressing her with his eyes, just looking at her like always, his gaze demolishing her defences. "M-Mozenrath," she said in fear, pulling away towards the headboard.

Why was she pulling away? This was the same sorcerer as always. Why did she suddenly fear him more than anything she ever had in her life? Then she saw it. It was in his eyes, a hidden emotion. Anger, bitterness, hatred, and she knew then that he was in a bad mood unlike any she had ever seen him in to date. What had put him in such a state, she wondered? She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but it terrified her, and she knew she would not by any means get away with much defiance. She didn't dare try. He wasn't in the mood for banter.

He saw her terror and his eyes danced with delight and amusement. Oh why not play this for all it was worth? This day promised to be a disaster anyway. He was entitled to a little fun. He suddenly seized the blankets and tore them from her grasp. She screamed again, eyes wide in fear, arms covering her chest as she curled up against the headboard. Oh come on now Sadira, calm down. Bad mood or not, this boy had no interest in anything intimate at the moment, only asserting his power, right? Right? Good news for him, she was getting the picture. But really, even if he did have… ulterior motives, who would want _her_? Why, then, did she feel so exposed? He was mocking her, displaying her vulnerability, and sure enough she felt defenceless in this strange land in this strange room, with the arch enemy of one of her dearest friends sitting on the side of her bed grinning wickedly at her. Not sickly, mind you, though if he _was_ she would feel justified in fearing him; just wickedly.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Time to go," Xerxes sang, slinking over Mozenrath's neck. Mozenrath smirked, petting the creature.

"Wh-what time is it?" she asked, bravery coming back into her voice as she finally dared to lower her arms and relax.

"Early," he simply answered, petting his familiar. "Surely you're eager to save your dear sweet Aladdin."

"He's not mine!" Sadira shot, looking away as she blushed.

"Ooh, does the sand witch have a soft spot for the street rat. How precious," he taunted, voice dripping with disdain.

"I do not!" she insisted. "Anymore," she quietly added, glancing away.

"Sadira, I do believe you're a liar," Mozenrath declared.

"Says you," she bit back. Oops.

"Touché," he admitted, suddenly moving swiftly across the bed and seizing her arms roughly. Her heart rate soared as she felt herself getting panicked. She shouldn't have opened her mouth,

"Let me go!" she exclaimed, trying to pull away.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't be defiant, Sadira. You're not in a position to try and turn on me," Mozenrath threateningly said. "You do _what_ I say, _when_ I say. You can't afford _not_ to. We're not going after him today, but I have plans for _you_. Preparations, in a way."

"I don't have to help you save your brother," she growled.

"You don't, but you want him alive more than _I_ do," Mozenrath warned. His threat was obvious. She cursed him silently. Leave it to _him_ to cover all bases.

"Let me go," she repeated. He smirked then let her go. She scrambled away from him and stood up just as he did. The two glared at each other, Mozenrath smirking, Sadira looking angry, defiant, but she knew better than to defy him. "Well, are you going to leave?"

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can get dressed, Motzenroth," she shot. He started and blushed, cursing himself for it. He should have seen that coming. She smirked. So he _did_ react to normal things. At least that was _one_ up she had on him. Without a word he turned and left quickly. A little _too_ quickly, she was satisfied to see. Her smile fell, though. She had pressed him too far, she felt. She didn't want to take another risk like this.

1001 Arabian Nights

She came down the stairs to see him lounging, glaring at her wickedly, eyes burning with a million different things she just knew he wanted to hit her with. "About time," he remarked. He looked her up and down and said, "Why sand witch, your attire flatters you."

She didn't grace him with a disgusted noise, only a disdainful harrumph as she turned up her nose. "So where's the food?" she questioned.

"You haven't made it yet," he replied.

"What?" she shot.

"My prisoner," he sang, rising and walking passed her towards the stairs laughing. "I'll be in the library. Do not disturb me unless you're granted entrance. The books in the room, read them all and practice until you have each one down." Immortals only knew how she wanted to strike him; but the boy wouldn't be worth her breath. She'd play his game. Aladdin's life was on the line, Agrabah was on the line. There was no time to be defiant. Besides, she wasn't sure if she herself wished to risk it. He was powerful. _Too_ powerful. Oh how she sensed it radiating from him. Instead she obediently went to prepare something to eat. Goodness knows it was probably the only way she'd get anything to eat in _his_ presence.

Soon enough she came to the library door and knocked softly. No reply. She was about to open it then remembered his words. She paused. Could she risk it? Quickly she decided she couldn't. Patiently she waited. Nothing. "Mozenrath!" she gently called.

The door magically opened, and she entered. "Food on the table," Mozenrath ordered, studying a map of some sort spread across his desk, writing some notes and plotting a course of some kind. She hated this so much, but nonetheless she obeyed. "Good girl, now leave," he ordered.

"But…" she began. He shot her an icy look that made her wither. Swallowing she bowed her head and quickly left.

1001 Arabian Nights

He hadn't come down for hours, she realized. Boredly she lounged on his chair and sighed deeply. Once more she looked around for any potential method of escape, but she just knew that if she tried he would hunt her down like a dog. She had cleaned the throne room and every other room in this place in her boredom. She hadn't been summoned since breakfast. She had read through spell book after spell book that he'd left out, and she'd revelled in every one of them. She had practiced each one so many times she'd lost count until she'd mastered each of them. She wondered, was this his plan? Was he training her for their confrontation of the Sand Witches? Was she his apprentice? There was so much to learn from him, he had so much to teach… err, she meant from the books. She'd finished them quicker than she'd ever finished any other book in her life, and she revelled in it. No wonder Mozenrath was so powerful. He must have read every single book in his library a hundred times over. She hoped she would get a chance to look through herself. Where was he? She frowned, looking up towards the library. Maybe she should check?

Just then Xerxes floated down and said, "Master say Sadira go to bed." Sadira's eyes narrowed. She was about to protest, but she noticed Xerxes distant look and became curious.

"Xerxes, what's wrong?" Sadira questioned.

"Master in bad mood. Xerxes punching bag. Master overworking himself," Xerxes answered. She supposed she wasn't surprised at Mozenrath overworking himself.

"All right, I'll go, but with protest," Sadira stated. Xerxes sighed in relief, and she knew Mozenrath had told him more than the flying eel had betrayed to her. She shuddered. Everything was telling her that whatever he'd said had pertained directly to her and punishment. Xerxes wouldn't be telling him she'd gone under protest, _that_ was for sure. Swiftly she moved towards her room. She paused outside the library and looked at it. Soon enough she shook it off and continued. Not until she went into the library the next morning and saw him still working, the food from yesterday morning untouched, did she realize with a start exactly what overworking meant. Actually, she felt this was only the half of it. How many nights had he gone without sleeping or eating? She wisely chose to say nothing to his orders to study and clean, simply left, taking the leftover food with her.


	5. Journey's Start

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Second up today.)

Journey's Start

"That boy is insane. I mean come on, really? Who stays up nights on end and doesn't even stop to eat?" Sadira asked Xerxes as she lounged on Mozenrath's throne, filing her nails.

"Me no, no," Xerxes answered.

"You don't know? I'll tell you. One who is truly devoted to his art and puts study ahead of all else," Mozenrath's voice suddenly spoke from behind.

Sadira gasped and leapt up from his throne. Xerxes cried out in alarm. "Mozenrath!" she exclaimed, blushing deeply. Quickly she brushed off his throne and grinned innocently, hands behind her back. "Uh I-I read all the books you left out and practiced the spells for hours."

"Excellent, you got the hint," Mozenrath said, going to his throne and sitting. "Show me."

"What?" she asked.

"Show me what you've learned," he prompted.

"Oh, uh, here, now?" she stammered.

"I grow impatient," Mozenrath growled. Sadira swallowed and looked around. She took aim at a statue and waved her hand, tossing sand at it. The statue suddenly began to move and groan. It straightened up with a scream and stared at her and Mozenrath. Xerxes cried out in terror and hid. Sadira grinned proudly.

All at once the statue leapt at her, however, and she gasped, paling, and screamed, shooting at it with another spell. It slowed it, but didn't stop it. The next thing she knew she was in the air, the statue's blade at her throat. She screamed again, but all at once the statue froze. She gasped and looked around. Mozenrath, eyes hardened, had stopped it in place. She gulped as Mozenrath made the statue put her back down. He frowned at her, unimpressed, and she looked ashamedly down. She meekly threw sand at it and it returned to its perch.

"I… I'm sorry," she quietly said.

"Not surprised," Mozenrath replied. He sighed, annoyed, and added, "At least you're getting _somewhere_. Far better than other spells you've pulled off, I must admit. That sand goon, for instance."

"You know about that?" she questioned, embarrassed.

"I know everything that goes on around my brother," Mozenrath answered simply, casually waving his hand. "After all, know your enemy. I must say you've improved immensely since then."

"Thanks?" she more questioned than stated.

"Onto other things," Mozenrath said. With that the two began to speak, him tutoring and directing her in the ways of the spells she'd learned, giving tips and hints, training her. She had to admit, she was surprised he was going out of his way to bother with her. He, though, had his reasons. This girl had talent, that was a given. It just needed to be developed. In time who knew? She might actually one day be the most powerful sand witch that had ever existed, almost as powerful as him even. He wasn't above developing promise if he saw potential gain for himself in it. And oh how there was much to gain in Sadira. So he would take her under his wing. For now. If things worked well, perhaps he could even trick her into destroying Aladdin himself.

1001 Arabian Nights

It was midnight when they stopped. No conclusion, no nothing. They had been sparring, and all at once they'd just stopped, looking at each other. Finally he said, "It's been interesting, but alas we've run out of training time. Tomorrow we begin our journey to the sand witches."

"Great…" she quietly said, brushing a strand of hair subconsciously behind her ear. She looked up at him quietly then said, "Thank you, Mozenrath."

"You certainly needed it," he replied, waving it off. "I'll be in the library."

"You need to sleep," she quickly cut in. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "And eat too," she added, summoning some food. He gasped at the sudden appearance and looked at it blankly. Seeing his shock she questioned, "You really thought I wouldn't figure that out?" He blinked at her. He was seriously tossing around the idea of protest just to be defiant, but all at once all the fatigue and hunger his body was feeling became known.

He sighed in frustration and nodded, taking the food. He ate and drank quicker than he'd planned to. He saw the satisfaction and victorious look in her eyes. Oh what he wouldn't give to wipe it out, but he couldn't be bothered. Wordlessly he linked his arm through hers and escorted her to her room. She watched him walk towards his own quietly, her eyes slightly concerned. She wondered, really, how Mozenrath could function on his own. Well, the young sorcerer had never failed to amaze her. She made sure he shut his door then retreated into her own room.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira woke up with a comfortable sigh then frowned, wondering just _why_ it was comfortable here. Then she remembered and sat up with an alarmed gasp. She looked quickly around the room. She heard a noise outside of her window and went out onto the balcony, looking down into the courtyard. There she saw Mozenrath bridling up some camels. She leaned on the railing curiously and watched with a smile.

Mozenrath felt eyes on him and blinked. Frowning he looked up, mildly annoyed, and spotted her on the balcony watching. He harrumphed then turned back to his duty. She took a handful of sand and lightly threw it over the edge. It swirled down towards the camels and zapped the supplies and the beasts, quickly attaching them to the backs. Mozenrath started then looked up, vaguely amused. She summoned sand from around him, forming a sand staircase. He simply raised an eyebrow then folded his arms, waiting. Show off. Then again, he wasn't one to talk.

He looked at the camels again as she mounted the sandy stairway. Why, again, wasn't he going with horses? Oh right, they were heading into the middle of the desert with no oasis' for miles. He looked back up, watching her gracefully walk down the steps completely confident in them to hold up. He itched to zap them out from under her just to wipe the haughty expression off her face. She wouldn't be worth the effort, though. He reached up and took her hand as she neared the bottom, helping her hop down the last drop. "About time," he remarked.

"I don't recall getting a wakeup call," she replied, relieved to find he was in a better mood. At least now she could dare to banter with him.

"Hardly the outfit for desert travel, sand witch," he said.

She gasped, blushing red on realizing she was still in the night clothing! He chuckled darkly and zapped her. She screamed, feeling the dress disappear. She covered herself automatically before realizing she was concealed by a pillar of sand. Instantly a more suitable outfit covered her and the sand wall dropped. It didn't stop her from feeling violated, though, and furiously she screamed, "What are you thinking!"

He laughed cruelly then answered, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" This time she knew for sure his thoughts weren't all on power at the moment. He seemed a little too amused for that, and happy.

1001 Arabian Nights

She groaned in embarrassment, covering her face. Forcing down the feeling she was some sort of rag doll she frowned at him and went to one of the camels. She tried to swing up onto its back but slid off again landing on her backside. She cringed. She'd never actually ridden one of these things before. She heard him laugh and frowned. Oh she wasn't letting him have the satisfaction of seeing her fail at this too. She leapt onto it again, this time making it. She grinned victoriously, but right then it reared up and she screamed, flying off. He caught her and she hated herself all the more. He was laughing at her! "Oh shut it Mozzaball!" she shouted furiously, humiliated.

"How sad," he remarked tauntingly. Why her?

She pulled away furiously and went to the camel. She seized the reigns and pulled its head to her eye level saying, "Now listen here bucko, you're going to hold still and let me get on your back or I'll deal with you personally!"

The camel spat, but she dodged it. She made a frustrated sound and went to the side again. It mooed and moved away. She gasped. All at once she felt hands around her waist. Mozenrath! Easily he lifted her up, placing her on its back. It tried to buck, but he seized the reigns and held it tightly. "Remember your training, Sadira," Mozenrath boastfully sang, stroking the camel. He waved his gauntlet in front of it in a circular motion. It stopped shifting and almost went statue like. He released it and, docile, it lifted its head waiting.

He chuckled again and went to the second camel. He swung easily onto its back. Sadira frowned. She wasn't about to be shamed again. "Works both ways, Mozenrath," she muttered quietly so only her camel could hear. She summoned sand up to her and sent it at the beast. It swirled in front of its eyes as if hypnotizing it, and all at once Mozenrath's camel went wild, kicking and all! Mozenrath cried out in terror, clinging to it. Sadira burst into laughter and he knew exactly what she'd done.

"Sadira!" he shouted furiously. Just then it threw him and he hit the ground hard, crying out in pain! "You worthless little sand witch!" he furiously shouted, sitting quickly up. He cried out in pain, head swimming at the sudden motion.

She rode up next to him proudly smirking. "Tit for tat, oh beloved master," she sang. He scowled up at her as she leaned down over the side and took his hand, pulling him up. He hated sarcasm; and her surly and childishly independent little dreamer attitude. He brushed off his clothing and went to the camel, getting on again. This time it held still, sensing the young sorcerer's fury.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath summed up the layout of the desert then looked towards the rising sun. He mentally ticked off everything in his mind. Xerxes slithered over his shoulder and he gently stroked him. Sadira's camel came up next to his and she asked, "Are we leaving?"

"You have the staff?" he questioned. She waved her hand, summoning sand up then sending it into the Citadel. In seconds it arrived with the staff, now in two halves, and Sadira tucked it away. She smirked proudly on seeing his eyes icily glaring at her. She'd broken the staff to ensure he didn't betray her. Clever, witch, clever. Luckily for her she hadn't done it when he'd been in a bad mood. She wouldn't be here next to him now, that was for sure. He dryly smirked back. She had improved immensely in the two days she'd been here. She was a fast learner, he had to admit, and a good study. He prompted the camel to start off and she followed closely.

A mischievous glint came to Sadira's eyes and she pushed her camel faster, into a run. Swiftly she passed him. He hadn't missed the challenging look in her eyes. He frowned then urged his own into a gallop. He quickly came alongside hers. She sped up more, pulling ahead. Oh she was not racing him! He scowled. He wouldn't let this challenge go. His shot ahead suddenly, leaving hers behind. Soon enough, though, she had caught up laughing. "That's the best you can do!" she called over.

"We'll see, witch, we'll see," he answered, grinning. He pushed his faster and the two tore across the Land of the Black Sand taunting each other and laughing.

Soon enough they reined the camels in, noticing they'd reached the border of the land. They were silent. Finally Sadira said, "No turning back now."

"I never planned to," Mozenrath answered. "Second thoughts about your beloved Aladdin, my goddess?"

"Never," she vehemently protested, eyes flaming.

"I have to admit, Sadira, angry is absolutely breathtaking on you," he offhandedly flirted, starting off again. She blinked and blushed, then kicked herself for it and followed.


	6. Ramond

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: As always, no OC's. The Riders of Ramond were actually in an Aladdin episode, and any other character that wasn't in the series here is just there for appearances sake.)

Ramond

The camels trekked across the desert at an easy pace as the wind gently blew. The duo stayed close by each other, neither speaking for a long time. Finally Sadira looked over at Mozenrath and questioned, "Where are we heading first?"

Mozenrath looked at her then pulled out a map, scanning it. "Here," he answered, pointing at an area of desert.

"There? What's there?" she questioned, confused.

"The path of the Riders of Ramond," Mozenrath answered.

"The what's?" she questioned.

"The Riders of Ramond, a band of riders from the city of Ramond charged with bringing a load of treasures from a distant allied city back to their home. Of course during their trek they ran into a band of marauder's. During the fight, a chest containing a mystical jewel fell from its perch and shattered on the ground. From that moment on the Riders have been cursed to follow their same trek for all eternity, trying to safely deliver the treasure," Mozenrath narrated. "Unfortunately for them, the curse doesn't allow it."

"That's sad," she quietly remarked.

"This time though, goddess, _we're_ going to get to them _first_," Mozenrath declared.

"And help them?" she hopefully asked, though she knew even before she asked he would most likely laugh. He scoffed, stifling laughter. Well, at least he hadn't flat out laughed, she guessed. She sighed sadly.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Well, I don't see your Riders of Ramond anywhere," Sadira remarked as they waited silently.

"Where are they?" Mozenrath mused aloud, getting agitated. "Surely the curse wasn't ended."

"Yeah, there's no way Aladdin's heard of these guys unless the seer Phasir got to him," Sadira said.

Mozenrath froze and twitched. He looked over at her and blinked. Instantly he pulled up a portal looking back in time. He gasped. Sadira's mouth dropped. Sure enough, there Genie and Iago were helping Aladdin free the Riders. "Impossible," Mozenrath growled.

"Wow, he gets around," Sadira said in awe.

Mozenrath scowled and viciously wiped out the image. "Leave it to Aladdin to ruin my plans before they even begin! Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Sadira questioned.

"To pay a visit to Ramond," Mozenrath answered. Sadira started, but nonetheless followed him uncertainly. What were they getting into?

1001 Arabian Nights

The wind blew as the duo looked out over the city in the distance silently. Mozenrath's turban blew lightly behind as Sadira's hair whipped around her face. "Is that Ramond?" she questioned.

"Alas, yes," Mozenrath replied. "Pitiful, really."

"Like the Land of the Black Sand is any better," Sadira replied.

"Humanity isn't worth the breath it took to bring them forth. Solitude is so much more… surreal, otherworldly, elegant, mysterious…" he began.

"Lonely," she finished.

He paused and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow then back, answering, "I suppose, if you want to look at it in a depressing light, yes. But then do I look like I care to _you_?"

"I doubt you care about anything or anyone other than yourself," she replied, starting the camel into going down the dunes towards the city.

He blinked and looked after her, then scowled. "Mozenrath?" Xerxes asked, slithering over his shoulder.

"Why must she constantly irk me?" he questioned in annoyance.

"Why master care?" Xerxes questioned.

Before the poor little thing could blink Mozenrath had seized him by the throat, growling, "Master doesn't." With that he flung the eel onto the ground violently. Xerxes cried out in pain then looked curiously after Mozenrath. He groaned then followed them both.

1001 Arabian Nights

The two entered the city through the main gates. It was silent, dead. Not a person was in sight. Sadira raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "Is it usually like this? I thought it was a city."

"No, something's going on," Mozenrath replied. They heard a sepulchral song being played in the distance over by the palace. Curiosity overwhelmed them and they exchanged looks. Mozenrath nimbly leapt from the camel and went to Sadira, lifting her off of hers. She could have done it herself, she realized, but who was _she_ to refuse such a gesture; especially when the one offering it was _Mozenrath_. They tied up their camels and headed in the direction of the sombre music. The evening didn't make it any more reassuring.

The two saw the parade ahead. They exchanged looks again then moved swiftly towards it. There were mourners weeping and wailing, and Sadira's eyes became concerned. She subconsciously drew closer to Mozenrath's side. Suspicious, Mozenrath glanced at her out the corner of his eyes. He rolled them and allowed her to slip her arm self-consciously through his with a bored sigh. Quickly the two slipped into the parade near the elaborate 'coffin.' It was open, Mozenrath noticed, and he raised an eyebrow. Judging by the parade and the coffin, the dead one must have been very important in this place. Mozenrath conjured up two cloaks over himself and Sadira, making them look like peasants. It wouldn't do any good to be showing off his richly dressed robes in the middle of this place. And since Sadira was wearing clothing he'd provided, she wasn't much more inconspicuous.

The procession came to the burial place and the coffin was lowered down in front of the crowds, right in front of Mozenrath and Sadira. Sadira gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head. The one inside… "He's so young," she whispered suddenly.

"And rich," Mozenrath remarked, uncaring as always as he examined the robes.

She frowned icily at him. "You have no heart," she growled. Viciously she turned her back on him and pushed back through the crowds.

"Sadira, sand witch, get back here," he hissed. She was out of sight. He frowned then smirked icily. No matter. She wouldn't be going anywhere. Not as long as he had control of this situation. He casually waved his gauntlet and erected an invisible force around the city and immediate vicinity. She wouldn't be going overly far into the desert without him if she tried anything. He turned back to the young ruler frowning, then chuckled darkly. They were about to lay the young man to rest. Well, they could do what they would, but he sensed this one had no successor. He was too young. What was the harm in a little experiment? After all, he needed that jewel. What better place to find it then the palace treasury? He waved his gauntlet, disappearing into the ground.

1001 Arabian Nights

They were about to shut the coffin. All at once, however, a figure began to materialize from the young ruler's body in a pillar of black sand! They gasped in alarm and screamed in terror. Sadira, walking away, gasped and froze, quickly turning back. Something weird was happening with that burial. What if something was going wrong? Then she paled. "Mozenrath!" she exclaimed in alarm. Mozenrath was still back there! "No," she muttered, instantly racing back, or rather trying to. She shoved through the crowds desperately, trying to reach him. She didn't know why she was so concerned for him, but she couldn't help it. She kept running.

"It's a sign. Our ruler has returned in another form!" one cried.

"No, a god has come down to us in his place!" another exclaimed.

Mozenrath smirked cruelly, hands on his hips proudly. The superstitious fools. "Have I now?" Mozenrath questioned. "Well then, bow down before your immortal Sultan!"

"Bow down, bow down," Xerxes chimed, slithering into sight. Mozenrath smirked and petted him.

Cheers rang out as the people fell to their knees. Sadira gasped at the change and looked ahead. On seeing the victorious and mocking smirk on the young man's face she instantly guessed just what had happened. His eyes fell on her and he grinned. All at once the crowds rose up and he was instantly swooped from the rim of the coffin. She gasped, losing sight of him. She tried to press ahead once more. "Mozenrath!" she screamed.

He sharply looked over on hearing her call. What, she hadn't tried to leave? Why was she coming back towards him? Why did she sound worried and fearful? He looked over asking, "Sadira?" He couldn't spot her.

She looked desperately around, but the crowds had struck on faster, almost rioting. "Come on, where are you Merlin?" she mused aloud. Suddenly a person bumped into her, knocking her down to the ground. She gasped and tried to stagger up, but the crowds were stampeding towards the palace! She screamed and covered her head as she realized she couldn't get up! She was being trampled.

"Sadira!" Mozenrath called, hearing her scream. Wait. What did he care what happened to her. Dang it because it meant victory over Aladdin, _that_ was why! But he couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't hear her; and over the rioting crowds she definitely couldn't hear _him_. Sadira tried to struggle up but was only trampled down again by the footsteps. She screamed again in pain as she swore she heard something crack. All at once waves of agony shot through her. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and blacked out!

1001 Arabian Nights

There was the smells of something cooking. Sadira groaned, feeling her head pounding. She tried to open her eyes but it was too much effort. She waited a moment longer for her head to stop pounding then tried again. This time she was able, and weakly she raised herself up on her arms and put a hand to her head. "Mozenrath?" she questioned.

"Afraid not deary," an old voice replied.

She gasped and looked quickly up. She regretted it when a splitting pain went through her head, but managed to shake it off and look at the woman in the room. "W-where am I? Who are _you_?"

"Oh just an old woman. You see, I take in homeless young girl's from the street, such as yourself. When I saw you lying on the ground bleeding, why dear I couldn't just leave you out there. Why, there was no telling what would have happened to you had someone else come along. This land is not kind to young girls such as yourself. You are very pretty," the woman replied.

"You're kidding," Sadira replied.

"Not at all my girl. You must have been knocked down in that stampede. Our Sultan practically rose from beyond in another form. A pale dark haired young lad whose name escapes me. Well, at least Ramond shant be left a lawless rulerless city led by anarchy. I don't know what this Sultan will be like, but surely better than none," the woman said.

"Mozenrath," Sadira muttered aloud.

"Yes, that's the name," the woman said.

"Trust me. If _he's_ ruling, Ramond is in for huge problems," Sadira declared, sliding out of the bed, eyes narrowed and determined.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Look, she's awake," a voice whispered.

"About time," another chimed. There were a chorus of other words then giggling. Sadira blinked and looked up. In swept a line of five other girls, giggling and curious, all bright eyed and around her age. Behind them trailed four younger girls along with some older ones. All in all twenty, Sadira estimated.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you took in homeless girls," Sadira remarked, looking shocked.

"Welcome to Ramond," one of the older ones greeted.

"What was your name?" a child questioned.

"Um, Sadira," Sadira replied.

"Ooh, Sadira. Sounds like a mystical name," one of the girls her own age remarked.

"You must have seen the new Sultan," another excitedly chattered.

"Mmm, he was so handsome," a third said. The children giggled. The older women looked vaguely annoyed.

"Girls, behave," their landlady ordered.

"Trust me, he's not all that great," Sadira replied. "He's evil."

"I heard him calling for a girl named Sadira," a child remarked. Sadira blushed deeply, but no one seemed to notice.

"Oh stop being a dreamer you. Well, welcome to our home," an older woman said. "We'll let you get settled." Swiftly the group swept out. Sadira blinked then cleared her throat awkwardly. She'd never really been in a situation like this. It was odd, to say the least.

"Well, as they've said, welcome, my dear. Make yourself at home," the old woman declared. With that she went out of the room. Sadira looked towards the window facing the palace, eyes nervous. What was the sorcerer planning for these people? She shivered. She hoped nothing, but sensed otherwise. However, he wanted that mystical jewel. Maybe, just maybe, Ramond would remain safe for now. At least until after Mozenrath had completed his current mission. She shifted uncomfortably. The mission to save Aladdin… Why didn't she completely believe that was what they were trying to do? She shook it off. She couldn't begin to doubt if Aladdin and Agrabah were on the line. She had no choice but to trust him. At least, that's what she was telling herself, and she planned on sticking to it.


	7. The Sultan's Harem

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. It helps my motivation a lot. I hope you've all been enjoying so far.)

The Sultan's Harem

_Arabian suns, like Arabian moons, a fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes._

Mozenrath glared out over the throne room balcony, eyes narrowed. Such a calm little city, so peaceful, so innocent, so sickening. He scoffed at it. This place needed to be livened up. Well, at least as livened up as Mamluks could be. He smirked coldly. Now wasn't the time to plot this place's downfall, though. He wanted that jewel. For now he was playing the part of Sultan, and that was fine with him. He'd always liked power. And to be honest, the benefits of a Sultan could be quite pleasant and useful. He chuckled to himself, looking back into the throne room filled with slaves and a small harem.

He looked back out over the city with a frown, mind wandering again to her. It had been her that screamed in pain, there was no doubt of that. What had happened? Where was Sadira? It had been a week now. Far longer than he'd planned to stay here. For all _he_ knew, Aladdin could be practically down his throat by now and he wouldn't even have a clue. No doubt they were searching desperately, frantically, for their little friend Sadira. But that jewel… He needed it, and he wouldn't leave here _without_ it. Where on earth could that young Sultan have hidden it away? As for Sadira… that worthless annoying little witch had better not have tried to flee. Not that she would get far, but still. Well, worthless was being harsh. She had become quite powerful, he knew. More so than even _she_ realized. Oh how he knew, though. The girl just had no confidence in herself. She had called out to him. His expression became ponderous as he pursed his lips.

Just then a voice said, "Your highness."

Mozenrath turned to face the captain of the guard, "You called?"

"Yes your majesty. You have been here a week," the man declared.

"And…" Mozenrath fished.

"You have shown great wisdom in all your dealings with political allies of Ramond and such," the guard complimented.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mozenrath questioned, casually waving it off. Those meetings were perfect for meeting the rulers of the Seven Deserts. He knew everything about their lands, their weaknesses, their problems. His eyes lit up and he smirked cruelly. Oh this was the best decision he'd made, playing Sultan. They trusted him. It would be all the more glorious when he finally took over and stopped having to play the part of beloved ruler.

"Your people…" the guard began.

"Complaining? Let them," Mozenrath answered uncaringly. "Dismissed."

"But sir…" the man began.

"Captain," Mozenrath menacingly said.

The guard swallowed then continued, "Yes my lord."

"Oh captain, assemble a small caravan. I feel like taking a ride through the desert," Mozenrath ordered.

"Your highness?" the captain questioned.

"Do it," Mozenrath simply ordered. The captain bowed then left. Mozenrath waited for him to go then opened a portal. What were these pathetic subjects complaining about? Ugh, mamluks were so much less work. The benefits of the undead. Food, work, poverty, how sad. Weak, every one of them. They knew nothing of hardship. He waved his gauntlet over the city casually. It wouldn't be a permanent solution, but for now it would keep the snivelling people from a riot. He didn't need that now. As soon as he had that jewel he would seek out Sadira and take her from here.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira laughed with the other five girls her own age as they walked through the desert with clay pots at the ready to gather water. She had to admit, it had been a nice stay for the past week. Mozenrath was who knew where, though. They approached an oasis in the desert, a few miles outside the city, and hurried on. "Have you heard of the Sultan's harem?" one of the girls remarked.

"Rumors were around it was small. After he died it shrank even more," another said.

"But now that we have this one, I'll bet he'll be looking," a third said.

Sadira almost scoffed. Mozenrath could have a thousand concubines and slave girls, but it wouldn't change the fact he simply wasn't interested in anything like that. His love was power, the female species just got in his way. Something pretty to look at, something pretty to leer at, some fun to flirt with, but nothing more. She doubted he'd ever done anything with any girl in his life. He'd acted perverted before, she knew from Jasmine's stories and some of her own incidents with him, but really, it was Mozenrath. Why was she so keen on denying anything like that of him, though? He was a boy after all.

"Mmm, I condone harems, but in his case… Well, I'd give myself to a boy like him. He is beautiful," a fourth girl remarked.

"Aren't we here to get water?" Sadira quickly cut in before things got too inappropriate.

They looked blankly at her, then the fifth girl smiled and said, "You're right. Let's focus on the task at hand. Besides, I heard the Sultan will be going for a ride. Maybe he'll wander _this_ way." Sadira froze and stiffened, then quickly recovered, looking uncertain. What would she and he do, she wondered, on seeing each other again? Was Mozenrath searching for her? Had he thought she'd run? She probably should have, but she didn't. What had she to fear? She forced her anxiety away and focused on filling the water jugs and laughing with her housemates, splashing, swimming, dancing, all that. There was no reason to panic. At least, not yet.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath rode in the small procession at the head. "Your majesty, it simply isn't done," the vizier said.

"Are you still complaining about me riding on my own instead of lounging on the royal settee there?" Mozenrath questioned, looking pointedly and disdainfully back at the covered albeit very comfortable gazebo surrounded by what little of the old Sultan's harem was left. Pretty little things, he had to admit. He'd had his fun with them. Not intimate, mind you, but suggestive flirts and winks and whatnot.

"Your highness, you are royalty. You have servants to do things for you," the grand vizier declared. "We have strong men for a reason." The vizier was a fairly young man, Mozenrath knew. Wise beyond what he should have been for one his age. Older than him, but still young, and once the Sultan's best friend. Before the assassination, that was. Which he was displeased to hear happened a lot here. In fact, that young ruler had been one of the longest reigning Sultan's Ramond had ever had. He wasn't happy about it. That meant his life was in danger every moment. In fact, he'd overstayed his welcome if the shortest reigning ruler was anything to go by. Two days, he believed. Something told him that his cup bearer becoming deathly ill hadn't been just a case of food poisoning. The man was resilient, he gave him that. Most others would be dead. The royal cupbearer had probably learned to build up immunity to any poison he possibly could.

"Master brave, master strong," Xerxes argued with the vizier.

"Down Xerxes," Mozenrath ordered, knowing full well everyone at the palace was terrified of the flying eel familiar. More than once he'd had to save the wretched thing from being turned into sushi or a sacrifice.

"Master not strong, not brave?" Xerxes asked.

Mozenrath grabbed him by the neck and ordered, "Down Xerxes."

"Yes master," Xerxes choked. Mozenrath let him go.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath looked around. There was nothing in sight for miles as the horses climbed a particularly steep dune. Reaching the top he reined it in and looked around, smiling. At least it was relatively solitary here. All at once he heard laughing and giggling. Curious, he looked to the side and spotted an oasis nearby. Around it danced and played six strikingly beautiful young girls. His eyes lit up on spotting one in particular, clothed in green. Her back was turned to him, but it wasn't hard to see her beauty. "Well, well," Mozenrath said in intrigue.

The vizier looked over. "Ah, majesty, looking to increase your harem?" he questioned.

"Silence," Mozenrath ordered, holding up a hand, watching her.

Her outfit was two pieces and transparent except, he was annoyed to see, where it counted. Her back was bare, though. Her hair was long and brown, decorated with flowers of all sorts and other decorations and jewels. She danced gracefully. Every move looked as if it had been practiced for her whole life, as if she were born to dance. She spun around and he pursed his lips in anger on seeing she wore a veil over her face. He couldn't see what she looked like. Her stomach was bare and dark, toned, smooth, and for one time in his life he found himself wondering what it would be like to draw his hand along a girl's bare abdomen, through her hair, how it would feel. He glanced at his gauntlet annoyed, but at least one hand was still flesh. Hmm, he wasn't fond of this feeling he was getting. He didn't like it, nor did he trust it.

The sun shone off her tresses, flashed from the jewelry she wore, and he turned to his vizier asking, "Who is she?"

"Why, I assure you I haven't a clue, sire. Of course, the other ones I recognize. There's an wealthy old lady in town who takes in homeless and poor women, cares for them. She may be a new addition," the grand vizier replied. Mozenrath, on seeing the vizier's eyes lingering on one dressed in blue, wondered just how well he knew these girls. Or at least the one in blue who looked oldest.

The girls stopped dancing and stooped by the pond again, filling the water jugs and gathering fruit from the trees growing there. The girl in green reached up for an apple, standing on her toes. Mozenrath suddenly realized he was leaning forward. She plucked it and placed it in the basket then stretched, arching her back. He couldn't look away. This was _too_ interesting. Then she reached up for the veil. His heart pounded. Finally! She took it from her face and shook her hair laughing at something one of the others had said. The laugh made him shiver. Then she looked up, grinning, and he gasped. He almost fell from the horse and probably _would_ have had not Xerxes caught him and pulled him back. He had gone whiter than usual, for now he recognized the girl in green. Sadira! Had he just been falling for the _sand_ witch? Oh Allah, he _was_! And he realized now that falling had definitely been what he was doing.

He'd let his guard down and kicked himself for it, but he couldn't look away from her even now, even knowing who she was. She was glowing, beaming. Her skin gleamed under the sunlight. How had he not noticed any of this before? Oh yes, because every time he'd seen her she'd either been busy being defiant and surly, or she'd been scared and uncertain. Never relaxed. Never like this. "W-we need to go," he barely whispered, kicking himself for the weak tone. Why on earth was his tone a whisper? Really now he had more self-control than this.

"You see one you fancy. Go down there and confront them. You are Sultan, after all," the vizier encouraged.

"We leave _now_!" he shot. He looked back, though, and hesitated. "On second thought…" he began, but he never finished. After a moment he turned his horse and moved towards the girls. The vizier motioned for the procession to follow their leader. As Mozenrath neared them, he told himself he'd needed to find Sadira anyway. If she were in close proximity, it would save him the hassle of searching her out when the time to leave came.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira pulled back as one of the girls splashed her. She laughed and splashed her back. Just then a whinny was heard, and beaming the girls turned. They gasped all at once, however, on seeing who stood there sitting upon a pitch black horse, looking down at them all. "Th-the Sultan!" one of the girls exclaimed in alarm.

"The vizier," the fifth and eldest of them all whispered. The one dressed in blue, Mozenrath noted. He practically could feel the desire emanating from the Grand Vizier. And the girl. They definitely knew each other better than he'd been led to believe.

Sadira's mouth was open as she looked at him. "Mozenrath," she said in awe. Had he gotten darker? Not that he would stay that way, but for now he was in the sun, and he had definitely gotten some color. It suited him. Dressed the same as always, but his hair fell loosely over his eyes having slipped out from under the turban. His eyes pierced into her and she shivered. The way he was looking… It wasn't malicious, it wasn't angry or smug or perverted. It was awed, curious, brave and defiant as always, but with the hint of an innocence she'd never seen before. She wished she could pinpoint what that innocence was. Then she realized with a start that his eyes were fixed on _her_! She gasped and suddenly fell to her knees, bowing with the other girls.

"Rise," he ordered after a moment. Shakily the girls rose.

"Y-your highness," the second girl stammered.

"What do you want from us?" the third asked timidly.

"Why ladies, I want absolutely nothing," Mozenrath answered. "Except for her," he added, pointing at Sadira.

They looked at Sadira in shock, who suddenly looked afraid, overwhelmed, sick, then flattered and curious. "H-her? W-what has she done?" a forth questioned nervously.

"Bewitched me," he answered simply, smirking smugly. Sadira knew immediately he was hiding the true answer, but the others were too taken aback to notice.

"Sadira…" the first said in awe.

"Harem. He wants her in his harem!" the one in blue exclaimed fearfully. "Sire, with all due respect she's just young, a girl! Probably the youngest of us all! Oh please…"

"Quiet!" he ordered. She fell off as she and the others clung to Sadira. Mozenrath felt the vizier's hand on his shoulder tightly and frowned. He resisted the urge to blast him and shrugged the hand off.

"It's-it's all right," Sadira assured. "I'll be okay." She pulled away from them. They swallowed nervously as she went towards him and stopped beside his horse. "Tell your landlady thank you for everything. Tell her what happened. Don't worry about me. Thank you all." They could only numbly nod. Sadira glared up at Mozenrath, eyes narrowed. He was sardonically smirking again. He chuckled then leaned over, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her onto the horse in front of him. "Show off," she bit.

"Mmm, your perfume. Lotus. It's intoxicating," he growled into her hair.

"I missed you too," she nipped sarcastically. He chuckled at that.

"Vizier, we return to the palace!" Mozenrath ordered. Quietly he murmured to Sadira, "And this time you're not leaving my sight."

"If only you'd been so possessive during the stampede. I was almost trampled to death, thank you very much," she replied quietly. He started. He _knew_ he'd heard her cry out!

He said nothing in return, however, only whispered into her hair, "At last I've found you."

"I didn't know you'd dreamed of me," she retorted, leaning back into him with eyes closed. If he wasted to play flirting games, she'd play.

He started then replied, "Always, sand witch. Not a waking moment goes by when I don't think of you."

"The great Sultan would waist his breath on a lowly street mouse?" Sadira bit back. She'd thought he'd retreat earlier than that. She was surprised when he didn't. She wasn't about to back down first.

"A goddess," he corrected. She shivered and hated herself for it. Okay, perhaps this time she'd let him win. But only this time!


	8. The Fiery Jewel Of Ramond

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. Life and all. A little more daring a chapter than my usual.)

The Fiery Jewel Of Ramond

She walked towards the throne room straight and proud. She ignored the gazes of the guards as they practically undressed her with their eyes. Not that they had much to undress, she wryly realized. Not much was left to the imagination. They had been given strict orders, though. No man was to touch her. Not as long as the Sultan lived and breathed. Of course, she doubted he'd be living very long. Assassination plots were apparently quite common amongst the rulers of Ramond. The last Sultan had been one of the longer reigning ones. Which was sad, really, considering his rule lasted about five years.

The guards opened the door to the throne room and she swept in to join the harem sitting around the Sultan's throne. And there Mozenrath was, lounging on it as casually as anything, eyes closed. "Sultan," the vizier said.

Mozenrath's eyes opened and fell on her. They lit up in intrigue, glittering, and she shivered. "There you are. Sadira, beautiful as ever," he greeted.

"My Sultan," she replied, bowing to him. He motioned for her to come near and sit at his feet. She obeyed sullenly. He took a strand of one of the other girls' hair and boredly rubbed it between his fingers, looking uninterested. She knelt in front of him and he glanced at her. He smirked coldly and let the others hair go. He leaned forward and drew his hand through hers.

Surprisingly, even to herself, she wasn't sickened by the lustful gesture, just annoyed. Annoyed that he was acting it up, playing the part of what the harem expected him to be. Annoyed that he was making them fear him, making them think he had one thing on the mind, frightening them and relishing in their fear though she knew he had no use for any of them. He was arrogant and haughty and it was driving her insane. Immature but incredibly cultured as well. What ticked her off most was that he was daring to try and convince _her_ of it as well. He wanted her to fear him. But there was no true hint at any underlying lust. Why it drove her crazy she wasn't sure. She just knew she longed to force out a more desperate side of him. For once she wanted _him_ to fall under a spell instead of anyone else. She wanted him to slip, to fall, to come to ruin.

He kissed her neck, nipped it. She scoffed. Who was he kidding? Apparently his harem, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was scaring her as well. She knew better. It shouldn't scare her. Then again the way he'd looked at her… No, bad Sadira, he's getting to you. Don't let him in. Don't you dare. "Had your fill," she hissed.

He chuckled darkly, nuzzling her. "Not by a long shot," he answered, pulling her up next to him on the couch, forcing her to lean in front of him, against him. He kissed the back of her neck. This time she didn't grace him with a scoff. That was hinting at disgust. That's what he wanted. She folded her arms as he pecked the side of her neck, her back, the rest of the harem looking uncertain. Ugh, this was ridiculous. She suddenly turned quickly, catching his lips and holding them. She felt him almost choke, catching his breath so fast it almost defied all natural law. She shoved him away then turned ahead once more, satisfied that she'd left him gaping and furious, not to mention humiliated and blushing. Take that Mozzaball. He didn't make any other advancements, though.

1001 Arabian Nights

A guard walked in, saying, "Sultan."

"Yes, Captain?" Mozenrath dully questioned, arching his neck backwards and kissing one of the other girls. If he couldn't get Sadira to fear him, he would certainly keep the others in terror. And who knew, maybe in time her as well.

"A package was delivered for you by a peasant claiming to be a loyal subject," the guard answered.

"Bring it," Mozenrath simply ordered. The Captain clapped his hands and two men brought in a large box. Mozenrath raised a suspicious eyebrow.

He saw Sadira shif uncomfortably. Oh good. He wasn't insane. _She_ didn't look comfortable with it _either_. The guards placed it down in front of Mozenrath and Sadira. Mozenrath scowled and rose, walking towards the box. Sadira gasped and stood quickly, sensing something off. "Mozenrath!" she called. He paused and looked curiously back. She blushed, feeling all eyes on her, then stammered, "Uh, um, p-perhaps someone else should open it for you?"

He smirked, amused. "Sadira, is that concern?" he questioned.

"N-no. Here, let me," she quickly added.

His cocky smirk fell to alarm and he barked, "Stay there!" If she sensed something off, he would trust her judgement. He turned to the box and took the key, inserting it in the lock. Sadira covered her mouth fearfully. Oh she couldn't watch. He glanced back at her, flashed a smile, then threw open the box. Everyone in the throne room held their breath. "Flowers?" he questioned in shock. Sighs and murmurs of relief were heard as Mozenrath looked quizzically at them. He knew every type of flower there was, and these flowers weren't even _poisonous_. He turned around and smiled victoriously at Sadira, saying, "See, nothing."

Just then, however, Sadira saw the head of an asp poke out. She blanched. Its venom sacks rose. It was going to strike without warning. "Mozenrath!" she screamed. Before she could think it through she ran to him, pulling him violently back. He cried out as he fell on top of her. He heard the snake strike, heard the guards cry out in alarm, but he didn't look away. He was staring down at the girl beneath him, eyes wide. This had to be the most awkward position he'd found himself in. Like ever. She was panting quickly, chest rising and falling in what he hated himself for dubbing a very alluring manner. It was certainly making _his_ blood rush.

Wait a second. Had she just saved his life? He turned quickly with a gasp only to see the now dead serpent lying at his feet. That had been far too close of a call. She sat up and suddenly grabbed him, hugging him tightly. He started. Were all goody goodies like this? Concern and love even for their enemies. How sickening. Nonetheless he returned the hug silently. "Thank you," he dryly muttered. She laughed and held him tighter.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Sultan, should we go after the peasant?" the guard questioned, breaking the two apart.

Mozenrath looked up at him and replied, "Don't bother. I have my own plans for these assassination attempts."

"But Sultan…" the guard began.

"Captain, why must you constantly irk me?" Mozenrath threatened.

The captain swallowed then bowed, saying, "As you wish my lord." Swiftly he left the room.

"Your own plans?" Sadira questioned.

"We're not going to be _here_ much longer, _that's_ for sure," Mozenrath vowed. "The moment I find that jewel we leave."

"You haven't found it yet?" she incredulously questioned.

"I suppose you could do better?" he challenged.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sadira answered. She reached into a pouch and blew on the handful of sand. Uttering a spell the sand shot off leaving a trail of dirt behind it. "Knock yourself out Mozenrath," she offered, smugly smirking and gesturing at the trail. Mozenrath blinked then shot her an annoyed look. He harrumphed, not gracing her with an answer, and followed the trail wordlessly. Sadira smirked victoriously. "You were the one who trained me, my great master!" she called after the pouting sorcerer.

He stopped before leaving the room and shot her a vicious look. Finally he replied with a smirk, "So I did. Good work apprentice." Sadira giggled then realized the other girls in the harem were looking at her confused and lost. She blinked then grinned innocently, saying, "Err, um, childhood friend? We kind of drifted apart, then he became this and, well, enough said." She hoped they didn't ask questions, because she didn't have answers. She awkwardly cleared her throat and sat, busying herself with practicing spells in her head.

1001 Arabian Nights

The dungeon? Why was the trail leading into the dungeon? Surely they hadn't hidden it there. But then again, where better to hide it? It would be the last place anyone would think of looking. He knew he was one of the ones who never would have guessed somewhere down here held a mystical gem. The trail stopped outside a cell. Mozenrath peered in. Unoccupied say for a lonely skeleton. He snapped his fingers, entering, and followed the trail to the bones. He cringed in distaste. He would have thought a secret panel, not hidden in the skull of, well, whoever this had been.

He removed the skull from the body and looked inside. There it was! He grinned excitedly and snatched it. _Finally_! They could finally leave this place and continue on their quest! They'd lost too much time as it was. Who knew where Aladdin and co were, but he was betting they were after him with a vengeance. Now to get Sadira; and, he told himself, the Grand Vizier. After all, Ramond could be left without a Sultan, but why bother? The Vizier was more than capable of ruling this city and avoiding assassination attempts. He dared say the man would be the one Sultan to break the Ramond curse on rulers.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira was sleeping on the soft feather bed, the silk canopy blowing lightly in the wind. She'd left the window wide open. It was a hot night. In fact, the only thing covering her was the sheets, almost transparent. She wore nothing. After all, what had she to fear? Mozenrath had given strict orders she wasn't to be touched in any way shape or form. If so much as a seductive word was whispered to her the perpetrator would pay dearly. On top of it, she and the rest of the girls each had separate places to lounge so no awkwardness. Sweet deal, she had to admit. Probably wouldn't be if anyone else besides Mozenrath was ruling, but still. She almost giggled in her sleep at Mozenrath's display of possessiveness. She supposed it was because the last thing he wanted was for her to be spoiled. That would put a damper on all his plans and his training her. In fact, it would be made almost impossible for him to do so if anything like that happened to her.

Mozenrath swiftly, silently, crept into Sadira's room. He spotted the silk canopy blowing around her. She was smiling in her sleep. She looked completely at ease. A goddess walking the Earth. That witch… she had to be the most majestic and beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. He kicked himself on realizing what he'd just told himself and nearly gagged. Heck no! Now wasn't the time to think like this! Since when did he start caring about a pretty face? Sure he'd flirted with Jasmine multiple times, could you blame him? Look at her; but never more than lust entered his mind for her. Of course, lust could be fun. Dangerous but fun. Especially where Aladdin was concerned. He'd enjoyed almost tearing them apart when he'd been trapped inside his brother's body.

He moved towards her and gently brushed open the canopy, looking down on the sleeping girl. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent. There went lust again. Nothing new. He could work with lust. Jasmine had gotten plenty of that. He knelt down and brushed a strand of hair from her face humidly whispering, "Sadira."

She never woke up, only gently moaned and moved slightly. He pulled back and frowned, annoyed. He had no time for this. He was about to reach out and shake her when the wind blew in a gust of warm air. She moved again, but this time she brought the sheets along. This time he gasped and turned red, trying to back away but unable to move. Oh this was _not_ the position he wanted to be in!

The moonlight caught the sheets and he noticed instantly they were transparent. More importantly, he noticed that she was completely naked beneath them! No, he couldn't see anything in graphic detail, thank the gods and whatever fates were pitying them both. At the same time, though, he wanted to curse them. She had shifted so that one leg was out from under the sheets. Her back was completely exposed and her front… Well, he wasn't blushing because of a bare leg and back. No, no, no! They weren't _completely_ revealed. Quite. Her shoulders were uncovered, he could see the top of them, but what really was panicking him was the fact that he was seeing far more than he had any right seeing! That sight should be reserved only for a husband!

1001 Arabian Nights

He gasped and finally gained control of his body again. He clambered backwards but tripped, falling back. She gasped and shot up in alarm looking sharply at him. She screamed. "Will you keep it down? It's me!" Mozenrath shot.

She grabbed a pillow with a furious sound and threw it at him. "Mozenrath, what are you doing?" she yelled angrily.

"Enjoying the view," he replied. Now he _wished_ he were still looking at the previous sight, because compared to this that was nothing. She hadn't held up the sheets as well as she could have, _that_ was for sure.

"What?" she asked, then she realized what she was wearing, what was covering her, and how little it was covering her now. She looked down at herself and screamed, blushing furiously and gathering them to herself. "Oh gods!" she cried in disgust. Not at him either, at herself.

"Will you keep quiet? You'll wake the palace!" Mozenrath shot.

"No! Do you not comprehend what's just happened!" she shouted.

"Oh believe me I do," he replied, standing up and dusting himself off in annoyance. "Get dressed. We're leaving tonight. We'll meet the vizier in the throne room, I pass the royal title to him, we get out before the break of dawn. I have the gem. I'm through wasting time here."

Oh she wanted to slap him for being so casual. The one thing keeping her from it was that she was fully aware of how flustered he was. She forced herself to calm down then replied, "Fine."

She rose. "What are you doing!" he shot.

"Oh it's not like its anything you haven't seen already!" she snarled viciously.

"I see nothing, I know nothing!" Mozenrath shouted, turning swiftly. She sharply laughed. Oh immortal deities he wanted to strike her down where she stood. She was like a fiery jewel. "Women," he complained.

"Men," she sneered, dressing quickly.

"Uncivilized street mouse," he hissed.

"Snobby noble," she bit. He growled and seized her arm, escorting her out. She seethed furiously but let him lead her.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Your majesty," the vizier greeted as Mozenrath entered with Sadira. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"Your promotion," Mozenrath answered.

"Promotion?" the vizier questioned.

"Congratulations, you're Ramond's new Sultan," Mozenrath replied.

"What!" he exclaimed in shock. "B-but sire…"

"I've done what I needed to do, now this land is in your hands. I trust you'll keep it well. In fact, I don't doubt you'll break the ruler curse," Mozenrath stated simply. "I have to go."

"But why?" the vizier questioned.

"Because I have another task in mind," Mozenrath replied. "Good luck and goodbye." With that he strode passed the shocked vizier with Sadira.

"Th-thank you your highness! Goodbye and good luck to you!" the vizier called after him. Mozenrath waved him off. Sadira apologetically smiled at the man and waved as Mozenrath dragged her out. The vizier didn't bother asking why he'd brought the girl with him. He probably didn't _want_ to know.


	9. Worthless

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Probably two chapters today.)

Worthless

It was midday now. "Are we there yet?" Sadira whined.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Mozenrath barked, annoyed.

"How much longer?" Sadira asked.

"How should _I_ know?" Mozenrath questioned.

"Take a wild guess then!" Sadira shouted.

"Oh will you drop it!" he shot viciously.

"Hey, you were the one who woke me up in the middle of the night to drag me out here!" Sadira barked.

"You're the one in love with my brother!" Mozenrath shouted.

"I don't love him!" Sadira yelled. "At least, not anymore."

"Then why are you so desperate and willing to help him?" Mozenrath challenged.

"Be-because that's what friends do!" Sadira insisted.

"The blush says otherwise," Mozenrath nipped.

"It's nothing!" she insisted.

"Unbelievable. No wonder Aladdin had no interest in you," Mozenrath sneered.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Where do I begin? You're clingy, annoying, defiant, headstrong, foolish, reek of desperation, poor and worthless, not to mention a _far_ cry from Princess Jasmine in wardrobe and looks _both_. Look at yourself! She surpasses you a thousand different ways in personality traits as well; _especially_ desirable ones!" Mozenrath viciously shot, verbally attacking her and knowing every word was cutting like a knife.

"Ooh, you're unbearable!" Sadira shouted. She kicked the camel into a gallop and darted off.

"Sadira, you don't even know where you're going!" Mozenrath called after her. She was passed caring. She kept running.

"Xerxes, follow!" Mozenrath ordered.

"Yes master," Xerxes agreed, shooting after Sadira.

"And when I catch you, sand witch, rest assured you'll spend the rest of this trip chained to my camel and walking," Mozenrath growled aloud.

1001 Arabian Nights

Sadira finally reigned in the camel near an oasis and climbed off its back. "Why is he such a jerk?" she tearfully asked the animal, gently tying it to a tree. As if sensing her distress the camel nuzzled her hair. She laughed through tears and went towards the watering hole. She looked down at herself in it, twirling hair around her finger. "Am I really that bad?" she asked herself aloud, voice cracking. As if in response she could practically see a reflection of Jasmine next to hers. She sniffed and burst into tears, covering her face in her hands and shaking her head.

"Sadira? Why Sadira crying?" Xerxes questioned, flying concernedly up to her.

"I wish I'd never been born," she whimpered, wiping her eyes and looking at Xerxes.

"But why?" Xerxes questioned.

"Because I'm nothing! I'm nothing to anyone. I'm nothing but a worthless street mouse and a sub-par witch. Aladdin should have let the Sand Witches bring me into the Realm of Mists. Not like anyone would notice I was gone," she replied.

"Xerxes notice," Xerxes worriedly said.

She laughed weakly and hugged him answering, "You didn't even know me then Xerxes. You wouldn't have noticed."

"Master hurt Sadira?" Xerxes questioned with wide innocent eyes. "Master supposed to only hurt Xerxes, not take out anger on Sadira. Xerxes bite master?"

"I don't know what that would accomplish. It would make me feel better, but if he hurt you I'd never forgive myself," Sadira replied, smiling. "Don't worry about me Xerxes."

"But Sadira hurt by Mozenrath. Sadira sad. Sadira wishes never born. Sadira hurt self?" Xerxes concernedly asked.

"Xerxes, it's okay. The thought crossed my mind, but it's not like I can't take it. I've been insulted and hated all my life. Mozenrath is no different than everyone else," Sadira replied.

"Sadira ever cry when hurt by other's?" Xerxes asked.

1001 Arabian Nights

For a long moment Sadira was quiet, digesting what she'd just heard. Finally she replied, "No… Except for Aladdin, no." She sighed and sat by the oasis, burying her face in her knees. "Xerxes, what am I going to do? What if Mozenrath is right about me still being in love with Aladdin? He's right about everything else he said to me."

"Master wrong about words he say to Sadira," Xerxes insisted. "But if Sadira still love Aladdin… Me no know. Maybe that why Mozenrath angry at you. You still love Aladdin."

"You're saying Mozenrath might actually give a hoot about me? Nice try Xerxes, but we both know that isn't true. How could anyone love me?" Sadira questioned, looking at herself in the watering hole.

"Mozenrath coming. What Sadira going to do?" Xerxes questioned.

"I don't know…" Sadira replied. "I wish I could leave him behind, but I can't. Not if my friends are in danger…" She fell silent then asked, "What do you think he'll do to me?"

"Xerxes not let master hurt Sadira!" Xerxes vehemently defended.

Sadira giggled and stroked him, saying, "Xerxes, you're so cute and loyal and sweet. I don't know why Mozenrath uses you as a punching bag all the time. You don't deserve it." Xerxes wagged his body, panting. He loved being pampered.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Well, well, well, so this is where you ran off to. Interesting little find," a voice suddenly said. Sadira and Xerxes gasped, looking sharply ahead. There stood Mozenrath, hands on his hips and smirking cruelly!

Sadira sniffed and wiped her eyes, fixing him with a deadly glare. She wouldn't let him see her cry. "Go away!" she yelled.

"Alas, I can't do that my little witch," Mozenrath replied, stroking her chin. Xerxes growled lowly. Mozenrath looked at him in shock, eyes wide. He frowned then ordered, "Xerxes, down!" Xerxes bared his teeth and Mozenrath stepped back. Was his familiar really going to dare try and _bite_ him!

"Xerxes, don't. I don't want him to hurt you," Sadira cooed. Xerxes looked at her and whimpered. Nonetheless had stopped and slithered off of her shoulders, going to the camels to make sure they didn't run. The two watched after him then Sadira frowned, asking, "Well, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"Chaining you to a camel and making you walk the rest of the way," he casually replied.

"Will you?" she challenged.

He looked at her a long moment then answered, "No. Sadly that would be counterproductive to my plans. I only _wish_ I could."

"I hate you," she hissed.

"Now, now sand witch, don't be that way," he cooed, seizing her arms. She viciously pushed him away and shot a sand attack at him. He cried out in pain as it sent him flying. He shook his head and scowled at her.

"Rot in Hades!" she screamed, cursing his mistrust and disdain. With that she ran again.

1001 Arabian Nights

He frowned and snapped his fingers, appearing in front of her. He grabbed her again and barked, "Oh no you don't!"

"Take the Staff of Doom and leave me alone! You don't need me! I'm nothing but a stupid, shrewish, ugly, worthless, street mouse, remember? You're all powerful so do it on your own!" she yelled at him, finally dissolving into tears of fury and sadness and who knew what else. "I'll just slow you down! If you hate me so much then fine! You don't ever have to look at my disgusting body again! I'll never grace your presence or dirty up Agrabah's streets ever!"

He was too shocked to react when she pulled away from him and ran passed him, leaving the now repaired staff behind on the ground. He blinked blankly ahead, unable to move or think. What had just happened here? Why wasn't he laughing his head off at her little rant? Finally he shot, "Xerxes!"

"Master Mozenrath?" Xerxes asked.

"Please tell me what just happened here," Mozenrath sheepishly asked. Xerxes blinked in shock, hesitated, then told Mozenrath everything that had happened, from his own conversation with Sadira up to when she pulled away from his master.

Mozenrath looked at Xerxes in disbelief, then in the direction Sadira had run. Why were women so moody? Or was this really his _own_ fault? He cringed realizing the latter was the more likely option. Well what did _he_ care? She would cry it out then come back. She had no choice but to come back, right? He shifted uncomfortably. If she didn't, though, everything could be ruined. He didn't know how it would be ruined since he had the staff intact now, but that was what would happen. He growled in annoyance then swiftly turned and marched after her. Xerxes blinked after his master then turned back to the camels. Well, this would be interesting to hear about when they returned. Until then, though, he was content just staying here and waiting.


	10. Powerless

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Second up today.)

Powerless

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mozenrath grumbled to himself. What on Earth had possessed him to pursue the annoying tagalong? Oh yes, his lust for power. He viciously threw a branch out of his way. He thought of calling her name, but he knew she wouldn't answer. She wouldn't waste her breath. He stopped and listened. He wasn't getting anywhere with sight; time to try his luck with another sense. It was silent. He was about to give it up and keep walking when he heard soft and sad humming. The voice singing cracked often as if holding back tears. "Finally," he muttered in annoyance, pushing through the foliage towards it.

He came to a rock and got behind it. Quietly he climbed up to the top and looked down. There she was lying amongst a bed of flowers and holding a desert blossom close to her. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Tightly she closed them. What was this tightening he was feeling in his chest? He didn't like the sensation. Surely this wasn't guilt or regret. He'd never felt either in his entire life. As far as _he_ was concerned, he was a psychopath. No regret, unable to feel love, then why did his chest continue to tighten and his stomach continue to knot? He sighed in annoyance, feeling a headache coming on from this new sensation, and leaned his forehead against the cool rock. Wait a minute. She'd stopped humming. He looked sharply up. She was gone! He cursed himself. Of course _she_ would sense his presence and flee. He got up and began to pursue her again. Ugh, he felt like they were reliving the myth of Apollo and Daphne.

1001 Arabian Nights

She moved swiftly through the woods. Couldn't he just leave her alone? She tucked the blossom into her hair and moved towards the desert. As long as she kept in mind where the oasis was, she'd be fine. She hurried out into the desert and ran as fast as she could go, not looking back. Finally, after what seemed a long time, she collapsed to her hands and knees panting. She couldn't run anymore. She swallowed dryly and looked up at the moon. She must have run for hours. It was night. How, she wondered, had she made it so far? He would chase her down, she knew, but she would be ready for him this time. She would strip him of his defenses, she would demolish his smug bearing and bring him so low he wouldn't know what hit him. So she waited, sitting on the dune looking out over the wide desert.

"Why must you always contradict me?" Mozenrath's voice finally demanded from behind. She glanced back. He stood with his arms folded, glowering at her wickedly. Oh he wanted to kill her so badly, she knew. She wondered, then, why he hadn't.

"Not always," she replied. "Sometimes… Most of the time," she added.

"Come back, witch," he ordered flatly.

"No," she replied.

He shifted uncomfortably. He would not say please under any circumstance. "Contradicting," he sang.

"True," she agreed. He bristled in annoyance.

After a moment he said gravely, "Come back to me."

She looked back at him, tears in her eyes again, and replied, "No. Immortals know how much I want to, but no. Not this time."

"Sadira…" he began.

"You're better off on your own," she shot sharply, looking away. "Who needs a foolish and detestable street mouse?"

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath glowered at her. She was never going to let him live this down if he didn't do something about it. At least that was what he convinced himself of; for why else would he ever do what he was about to? He sighed in annoyance then said, "Fine, I'll bite. You aren't foolish, you aren't stupid. As much as it pains me to admit, you're one of the sharpest minds I've ever met. And you're not worthless. Goodness knows you're not worthless. You have power inside of you that you can't even comprehend, and your physical abilities almost match Aladdin's himself. Your talent is bar none, you sing like the muses and sirens themselves taught you; and as for your appearance… Your beauty is beyond compare. Jasmine herself should envy you. Goddesses themselves should admire you. Aladdin was an idiot not to return your affections. His loss, another's gain. No man in their right mind would ever call you disgusting, not your body, not your personality, nothing."

Sadira slowly looked up, not at him but up, blushing. She looked to the side then said, "You're lying. You want me to come back with you, you want my ability, nothing more. I don't have to listen to your empty words." She snatched his gauntlet from his hand viciously and threw it to the side.

He started, cringed, hesitated, then sighed, saying, "You've heard me speak empty words before, witch. These are real, every one of them, and you know they are." He moved in front of her, not bothering to retrieve the gauntlet, and said, "Your eyes are as clear and bright as the moon. Your hair is as soft as silk." He reached his skeletal hand out and drew it through her tresses. "I only wish I could run my fingers through it with both my hands; but as it is, this one is long dead." He pulled it away and clenched it furiously, glaring at it in loathing. "Another stupid mistake I made," he growled to himself. He looked back at her and continued, "It knows no feeling anymore, but oh how I wish it could know the warmth of a woman's flesh; if only once. But I can make do." He stroked her cheek with the hand still flesh and breathed, trying to make himself stop showering her with praises but unable to, "Your skin is smooth and soft, supple as a goddesses. And your color… You think it's hideous, dirty, but sand witch, sorceress, I would sooner see it shine in the light than the skin of a goddess herself."

1001 Arabian Nights

She could hardly breath, unknowingly she covered his hand with hers, gaping in awe. "Mozenrath…" she began. She saw it now. She'd stripped him of all defenses. He was falling and fast, and he knew it. His eyes were afraid, he was trying to stop himself from speaking but he couldn't. She hadn't expected this. Not in the least, but oh how she would let it run on until he was completely at her mercy. Let him fall under a spell for once. She would resist. She _hoped_ she would resist.

"When I… When I saw you sleeping in the palace, when I saw… I told myself it was a sight only a husband should be graced with. I knew I should have turned away, but in that moment… In that moment I wished _I_ were your husband. When you were dancing by the oasis, oh my goddess of the sands, I could hardly think. I couldn't look away from you. Your lips… soft and warm as a desert breeze," he continued, suddenly finding himself nuzzling her.

"You don't know what you're saying," she murmured in amazement, breathing speeding up. He never gave a sign of hearing her. So much for resisting.

"You infuriate me, I have never detested a woman more. Your personality, your haughtiness, your defiance… Oh immortals I could kill you. But I haven't. I won't. I do not want to detest another woman as long as I live. Your sharp remarks, your quick wit, your cleverness; they make me angry, jealous, annoyed, but keep on with them my sorceress. Never change, and may the _gods_ bless whatever man finally sees your worth and takes you as his. Aladdin didn't deserve you, he never will. You deserve nothing short of a deity," he declared in a whisper.

Then their lips met softly. She held his face gently and he held her back. The kiss deepened. The two were in euphoria. Deeper, deeper, oh gods he felt powerless, weak. He was below her. She'd pinned him beneath her! How, though? _He_ was the dominant one! Why wasn't he stopping himself? She must be putting some curse on him, draining him, but she hadn't made a move. He didn't like being captured by her. Not like this.

All at once it stopped, the two pulling away panting for breath. She rubbed her head against his face lightly, unable to believe she'd just done that. He could hardly think, could hardly breathe. He just let her stroke his chest, his face. He let her kiss his neck tenderly, catch his lips again lightly. Then she stopped. She waved her hand, summoning his gauntlet, and held it to him wordlessly. He took it and slipped it back on. She rolled off of him but stayed close to his side, arm over his body. He could only keep his own beneath her, looking blankly up at the sky. What had just happened? Where did he stand now, for he knew at the moment he was stripped of all ability? She was drifting asleep against him. Looking down at her quietly, he raised his gauntlet and darkened the moon, if only slightly, to let her sleep.

1001 Arabian Nights

It was morning now. They gazed up at the desert sky, Sadira curled up next to him. He held her gently back biting the insides of his cheeks. He didn't like this. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable, so weak, so gentle and kind and powerless. How had she caught him powerless? How had she discovered how to strip him of all his power? The sand shimmered in the morning light, danced off of the distant dunes. The music of the desert rang around them, wind, the rare sprinkling of rain that had begun lightly, the whistling wind between the dunes and desert cliffs, the sound of the animals which Xerxes had brought from the oasis at Mozenrath's summons. At least his eel familiar had the brains to stay away from them at present. At least nothing intimate had happened.

She felt his fear, and truly she knew it to be fear. Never had he felt so powerless, so weak, and she had drawn him out, and he feared her. He didn't know he feared her, but _she_ did. She didn't want to frighten him, yet the power she held over the sorcerer… The one thing she held above him, the one thing she surpassed him in. Could she ever make him feel safe, feel unthreatened? She drew nearer to him and he shivered. She sighed sadly, then drew slightly away. That never worked either, for his hold on her tightened. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want her to stay, so what was she to do? The camels made impatient noises, and he vaguely looked down at them.

"We can go whenever you want," she declared. Power, she decided. She would give him the power and control he so desired. That she had stripped him of it had almost completely taken him. So she would return his power to him. She would return to the place of the submissive. She didn't need dominance, she didn't need equality, not if it meant he would become this… this whatever he was until that point. No, she knew. This slave…

"Go, yes, of course," he vaguely replied, voice taking on a slightly stronger tone. After a moment more he rose up. She sat up as he stood, never rising. He glanced down at her curiously then smirked coldly, his authoritative personality coming back. "You can stand," he declared. She obeyed swiftly. He chuckled coldly and went to the camels, bridling them as the sun slowly rose. He knew where they were now. Only a little further until the cavern entrance he was thinking of. Soon enough they were off again.


	11. Betrayed!

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, but my family and I went on a bit of a vacation that took a while. I'll probably put up the rest of the story today, as there's not much left, before anything else interferes.)

Betrayed!

Sadira gaped in awe at the cavern in the sand. "That-that's the entrance to the cave?" she questioned.

"Finally," Mozenrath excitedly said. "Give me the sceptre." She handed it curiously to him. He took the jewel of Ramond and lit his gauntlet. Sadira watched in awe as the jewel melded into the sceptre. He handed it back, saying, "Now it's more powerful than ever. Don't let me down."

"Never," she replied. "Don't worry Aladdin, we're coming." Mozenrath cringed at his brother's name and scowled at her icily, but let it slide.

1001 Arabian Nights

"We're lost, admit it!" she shot viciously.

"We're not lost!" he yelled back, looking the map over and turning it various ways.

"Here, let me see," she insisted. He pulled it away and scowled at her.

She crossed her arms then smirked. Waving her hands she raised a sand stool beneath her feet and peered over his shoulder smiling. Mozenrath looked back, annoyed at the presence. Did she always have to be so determined? "Xerxes tired," Xerxes complained.

"Hush Xerxes," Mozenrath growled, not in the mood.

"Oh brother. Nice work, Mozzaball. We're going the wrong way. See, this turn you walked by a few minutes back was the one we were supposed to take," Sadira soon declared, pointing it out.

"I-I knew that! I was… distracted," he lamely defended. Quickly he led her the other way. Sadira giggled and followed him, linking her arm through his. He shot her a curious look then rolled his eyes, ignoring but not moving to pull away. He felt her getting more and more excited and nervous the nearer they came. Pity their mission wouldn't be what she suspected. He smirked cruelly. They were almost there. His plan was almost complete and then the Seven Deserts would fall to him, and dear Aladdin and co would be out of his hair for good.

1001 Arabian Nights

"There it is, Mozenrath, we've made it!" Sadira excitedly, happily, exclaimed. They were standing in front of the portal to the Realm Of Mists. She whirled and took his arms excitedly. He held hers back, startled and wide eyed.

"Uh, yes," he simply said, unable to think of anything else at the moment. All at once she'd released him and was running towards it. Mozenrath smirked cruelly. This was it! His plan was all falling into place. Soon the witches of the sand would be released, and he would finally have the Seven Deserts.

Slowly she approached it, drawing the Staff of Doom. She stopped in front and swallowed nervously, clutching it. Mozenrath approached from behind. She looked uncertainly back as he neared, then to the door. "I-I'm afraid," she remarked, suddenly appearing ready to back out.

His hands were on her shoulders, then, and she felt herself relaxing. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into him. She felt his grip tighten almost regretfully, then loosen once more, and she shook off the feeling of unease about him that was steadily growing. "You'll do fine. _I_ trained you, after all," he assured. "I'll be right here. They won't _dare_ lay a hand on you."

"All right, I'll do it," she replied, getting braver and standing up straight. He stepped back and lit his gauntlet, jaw tight. He was ready for anything those old hags would pull. Ready to pull Sadira from their merciless grip, if need be. He started on realizing he'd actually just thought that, then shook it off. It was to be expected, after all. She had shown all too promising a talent. With the proper training, her power could one day even match his _own_. Well, not match, he didn't dare believe anyone would ever match him as true or false as that might be, but she would come close.

Sadira raised the staff and began to chant the words. The door began to creak. The lock snapped. Sadira stopped chanting, it was done, and soon the portal would be open! Mozenrath grinned excitedly, rubbing his fingers together. Just then, however, a voice cried, "Sadira, don't!" No, it couldn't be. How! He shouldn't have caught up to them _yet_! Even _with_ the delay in Ramond! Aladdin!

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath and Sadira gasped, whirling. Mozenrath's jaw dropped. "Aladdin!" he exclaimed on seeing Aladdin and co.

"Aladdin!" Sadira exclaimed, dropping the sceptre and racing towards him with open arms. She threw herself into him. He held her tightly back. Jasmine frowned, but let it slide. Friends hugged, after all. Mozenrath's eyes narrowed. Inconspicuously he bent down and picked up the Staff of Doom. "You escaped, so Agrabah must be fine! I'm so relieved! Now I can stop the portal from opening! I won't have to release the Witches of the Sand!"

"What!" the others exclaimed.

Taken aback, Aladdin's eyes narrowed and he said, "Sadira, Agrabah was never in danger, _I_ was never kidnapped."

Sadira started and stared at him and the others in shock. After a moment she hoarsely whispered, "What?"

"Get it through your head girl, Mozenrath is a liar!" Iago squawked.

"He told _us_ he was taking you to hand you over to the _witches_!" Genie declared in disbelief.

Sadira gasped and spun to face Mozenrath, expression obviously hurt. "Y-you _lied_ to me? You were going to… going to hand me over to them… How could you?"

"Wrong on both counts," Mozenrath declared suddenly, voice low and quaking with hatred and fury, fists clenched tighter than ever before so that he swore he was drawing blood and in fact felt the liquid coming from the one hand that was still flesh. Then they noticed that he held the sceptre in his hand! "_I'll_ be the one releasing the witches of the sand; and in their place leave the street-rat and co!" They backed away in shocked disbelief, staring at him in horror as he predatorily moved towards them.

"No!" Sadira screamed, running towards the sorcerer. He zapped her back, sending her into the others.

"Mozenrath, stop!" Aladdin called in vain, knowing full well Mozenrath couldn't be bothered. The door began to swirl, to open. Mozenrath laughed wickedly.

1001 Arabian Nights

"You traitor, you double crosser!" Sadira shrieked in hurt fury. "I thought you'd changed!"

"Really, come on! It's Jafar Junior we're talkin' about here!" Iago shot in a panicked voice. In all honesty, she wasn't overly surprised, she supposed, now that she thought back.

"Compliments? Well thank you my goddess of the sand," he said with a cruel laugh. Xerxes held back, looking unsure. He would stay loyal to his master, but he sincerely hoped the sorcerer didn't hurt the witch. Mozenrath zapped at them with his gauntlet.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried, pouncing Aladdin out of the way. She and the others, however, were caught in the blast, being held still by his spell. Sadira watched from the side lines, mouth agape.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Wait! Mozenrath, the Witches of the Sand are powerful and treacherous! You don't know what you're getting into!" Genie insisted in a desperate attempt at preserving himself and the others who were trapped.

"Ah Genie, as always you continue to underestimate me," Mozenrath replied. "So long, princess, other." With that he flung them towards the prison!

"No!" Aladdin cried, running and trying to grab Jasmine's hand.

"Aladdin!" they cried, disappearing inside the prison.

1001 Arabian Nights

"What have I done?" Sadira numbly asked.

Mozenrath turned to face the remaining two and said, "One more ingredient, and the power of the sand witches is mine."

"I thought you said they were weak!" Aladdin yelled.

"Comparably, yes, but powerful nonetheless," Mozenrath retorted, zapping at Aladdin. Aladdin dove to the side and ran at Mozenrath, teeth gritted. "Now Aladdin, control your temper," Mozenrath taunted, zapping again. Aladdin dodged. Mozenrath scowled, continuing to shoot. Sadira suddenly followed and Mozenrath paused a moment before continuing. Sadira passed Aladdin, running on fury. This time, though, Mozenrath was prepared. He made a fake move with the staff, and when they went to dodge it he caught them with the gauntlet's power. "I win this time," he declared victoriously.

"You creep!" Sadira yelled.

"Sticks and stones and all that," Mozenrath replied casually. "A pity, though. I really _did_ enjoy your company, Sadira. I never lied about that. Let the record show that, for what it's worth, I never planned on tossing you into the Realm of Mists. Alas, all good things must end."

"Bite me!" she shot.

"Now Sadira, let's not spoil a beautiful friendship, or more," he said, seductively blowing her a kiss.

"Believe me, it wasn't all that beautiful," she hissed.

"That night beneath the stars would beg to differ," he said in all seriousness. "I never lied to you about anything. Nothing except why I was bringing you down here. I _did_ keep you around even after you'd handed over the staff to me, after all."

"What!" Aladdin exclaimed, sharply looking at his friend. She was pale then blushed deeply and looked miserably down saying nothing. All at once Mozenrath thrust them into the prison. "No!" Aladdin cried.

"Mozenrath!" Sadira desperately screamed, kicking herself for the plea for help. Mozenrath's folded his arms tighter to himself than before and glanced down at the ground with an annoyed expression. No matter now. The witches were coming. He looked up again as they began to appear and smirked devilishly. He laughed wickedly as they appeared in front of him and stared in shock at the young man.


	12. The Witches Of The Sand

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Second up today.)

The Witches Of The Sand

"Who are you?" Shakata, the tallest one and obvious leader, questioned Mozenrath.

"I am Mozenrath, all powerful sorcerer and Lord of the Black Sands. And you are now in my debt," he replied.

"Surely you jest. You're not but a little boy, a child," Farita, the second tallest, said.

He frowned, displeased. "That may be, but I'm still more powerful than you," Mozenrath answered.

"Don't be silly child," Resili, the shortest of them, said.

"I'm sorry, would you like proof?" Mozenrath questioned. "If so I can send you all back into the realm from whence you came!"

"Touchy, touchy," Shakata said, ruffling his hair. He blinked. Well, he hadn't expected _this_ reaction. No matter. They were still powerful. He would put up with them for now. Annoyed, he snapped his fingers, transporting them all back to the Citadel.

1001 Arabian Nights

The sand witches looked around in shock. What had just happened here? Had this mere boy really transported them practically across the desert? They looked at him in shock, now paying more attention than before. Banter, for the most part, was gone. "I have a plan involving Agrabah's destruction. Ring a bell?" Mozenrath asked.

"Sadira," they hissed together.

"Good for you, bravo," Mozenrath said, clapping. They frowned disdainfully at him.

"A lippy little child, aren't we?" Resili asked.

"You'll be pleased to know I dealt with her personally. Her and her friends," Mozenrath declared.

"You should have left her to _us_," Farita growled.

Mozenrath frowned at her answering vaguely, "I had my own affairs to settle with the sand witch."

"Affairs hmm?" Shakata cooed. He bristled at the hint and shot her a dagger glare. "Did you fear to leave her to us?" she pressed.

"I couldn't care less what happened to her," Mozenrath replied.

"Oh? Allow us to tell you what we would have done to her then. If you couldn't care less, and you truly are as powerful as you say, you can summon her back afterwards and let us deal with her," Shakata challenged.

"I have no time for her," Mozenrath growled.

"Pain would have taken on a whole new meaning," Farita sang.

"Oh how she would have suffered when we had our way with her," Resili said. Shakata giggled and leaned down to him, whispering into his ear in graphic detail just what would have happened. He never moved, barely even breathed, just did nothing. She pulled away and still he made no movement.

1001 Arabian Nights

"I feel something inside of him stirring," Resili said as they watched him.

"He's only a boy. Sadira was a lovely girl, there was no doubt of that. His stirring is only natural," Farita hinted.

"What are you waiting for sorcerer? Summon the witch to us," Shakata said.

"You insolent fools. You are under _my_ control!" Mozenrath furiously said, suddenly appearing to recover. They scowled viciously.

"Worthless brat. We'll soon see!" Shakata roared. "You want Agrabah, we'll win it in a night; and when we have, we will come for you. Perhaps Sadira's fate wasn't completely wasted if you can take it _for_ her!"

Mozenrath laughed, actually laughed, and replied, "Oh I'm quaking in my shoes. Please don't hurt me witches." He laughed again then added, "You stand no chance against my superior power."

"Want to bet boy?" Farita asked.

Mozenrath lit up his gauntlet and replied, "I'm always up for a challenge, old timers."

Instantly the three attacked viciously, flinging everything they had at him. He just laughed darkly, erecting a shield then walking towards them. They gasped as his gauntlet lit. All at once he shot, and the three went flying with cries of pain! "What?" Shakata asked in shock.

"Unimpressed," Mozenrath said. They attacked again, and this time Mozenrath was cocky enough to lower the shield, blocking their attacks swiftly. He ducked then shot again, sending them flying a second time. "Are we done here?" he asked.

They looked up at him in awe, but made no move. Finally they stood. "For now," Farita admitted.

"He is strong in the dark ways," Resili mused.

"Too strong. It will be his downfall," Shakata declared.

"Unlikely," Mozenrath replied.

1001 Arabian Nights

"The boy's power is unbelievable," Resili hissed.

"How can we possibly fight him?" Farita questioned.

"I sense Sadira," Shakata declared. "She was here. Perhaps if we follow her trail, we'll find something that will stand against him."

"Yes, let's. I am not going to be upstaged by a mere child!" Farita angrily declared.

"Here, here," Resili agreed.

"Ensure the sorcerer stays engrossed in his affairs. I'm going to follow the sand witch's aura," Shakata stated. The other two nodded and agreement and hurried off. Shakata looked up the steps and moved up them swiftly. With each step the feeling grew stronger. She knew she would find something here.

She reached the door to a room. She assumed it was where Mozenrath had kept Sadira when he'd first taken her. She chuckled darkly and zapped open the door. Easily she strolled in and looked around. She gasped and her eyes lit up. There! There it was. The Staff of Doom! He had tried to hide it away! Foolish mistake on his part to hide it where he'd kept Sadira. The witch took hold of it and laughed coldly. Waving it she vanished to meet up with her sisters and defeat the sorcerer.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Mozenrath," the witches called sweetly. Mozenrath looked up from the book he was reading sharply. Not that he was very into it. His mind was elsewhere. Namely on her. Ugh, he wanted to forget she ever existed. Filthy little… Who was he kidding? Never mind, he was being called.

"Master, is it safe?" Xerxes questioned.

"We'll soon find out," Mozenrath replied, moving towards the door. He walked out into the corridor, gauntlet lit, and looked towards the three sand witches. "You called?" he questioned guardedly.

"Yes, actually," Resili said.

"You naughty little boy. You thought you could hide it from us," Farita sang. Mozenrath started, stiffening.

"Worried about something? Like this?" Shakata declared, revealing the staff. Viciously she shot at him. He gasped and shot his gauntlet, cancelling the attack. She shot again, though, and Mozenrath dove to the side. Well this wasn't good. The witch kept shooting. Mozenrath blocked the blasts with his own. All at once, though, he felt himself grabbed from behind. Someone had taken hold of his gauntlet! Farita, he realized in a panic. Now he was helpless.

"No!" he shouted viciously.

"Soon you will be joining your enemies, imprisoned with them in the Realm of Mists," Shakata declared. "Let it be known we serve no one." Mozenrath gasped.

"Master!" Xerxes cried, suddenly appearing and biting Farita's hand. Mozenrath pulled free in time to dodge the blast and transported himself and Xerxes away.

"Where did he go?" Resili demanded.

"I have a pretty good guess," Shakata spat. "The Pit of Mists!"

"Let's go!" Farita declared.


	13. The Cavalry

Union Of The Sands

(A/N: Third up today and last chapter.)

The Cavalry

"Master, no. They kill you," Xerxes begged.

"Hush Xerxes. I'll take my chances," Mozenrath harshly replied. "Either the witches attempt to destroy me or they _might_. I'll take my chances the heroes will be the least likely to turn on me."

"But Mozenrath…" Xerxes began as Mozenrath aimed his gauntlet. Mozenrath batted him away. Xerxes swallowed and hid, watching fearfully out. "Mozenrath careful!" he called.

The door began to swirl. The portal was opening again. He cringed. This was taking power out of him like crazy. He heard screams and looked up, scowling. They were coming. All at once the portal spit the group out onto the ground! Wisely, Mozenrath stayed silent. "Wow, what a trip," Iago moaned, rising. He looked around then spotted Mozenrath. He screamed and exclaimed, "It's Jafar Junior!"

Quickly the others turned in shock. Mozenrath rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he was prepared for an attack. "Mozenrath, you worthless excuse for a man!" Jasmine shouted.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, princess," Mozenrath retorted, winking.

Abu chattered viciously, Carpet shook his tassels. "You said it rug boy, Abu. You're going down wonder kid!" Genie declared, poofing into a ninja assassin. He made ninja noises then accidentally cut off his own arm. "Oops, my bad. Al, all yours," Genie said, quickly grabbing the arm and starting to attach it.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Mozenrath you snake!" Aladdin yelled furiously.

"Aladdin, so nice to see you again," Mozenrath replied. "Not," he added, scowling. He got into a fighting position. Sure enough Aladdin was on him in less than a second. Sadira watched icily, arms folded. Jasmine stood close by her side frowning. Sadira had told them everything, and they weren't impressed. Viciously the two battled against each other. Desperately Mozenrath kicked him off and leapt up, tossing a blast at him. Nimbly Aladdin dodged and grabbed Mozenrath's collar. Mozenrath's hands went around Aladdin's neck. He pulled back his gauntlet, lighting it, but Aladdin was ready. He grabbed it and the two grappled.

Mozenrath began to get afraid. He was able to hold his own against Aladdin for a little while, but in the long run he was no match for his brother physically. He cried out in pain as Aladdin threw him into a wall. He spun and dove under Aladdin, tripping the other. In a second Aladdin was on top of him, though. Viciously he wrestled Mozenrath up and swung him around. Mozenrath gasped, feeling himself lose his footing on the ledge of the pit. He cried out in terror and grabbed onto Aladdin's vest in a panic. Terrified he looked into the pit. That was the _last_ place he wanted to end up.

"Great work Al, now toss him!" Iago ordered. Mozenrath's eyes widened and he looked sharply up, gaze seeming to say 'you can't be serious.' He saw the hesitation in Aladdin's eyes and smirked coldly.

"Yes Aladdin, do," he challenged.

"Get rid of him," Sadira icily hissed. Mozenrath's smirk fell and he glared coldly at Sadira, saying nothing to her.

He felt Aladdin let go just then, however, and gasped. "Aladdin!" he cried, seizing his brother's vest again, tightly. Now he was terrified. No more playing around, they were serious this time. He felt his brother grab him again reflexively. He felt like taunting him for being so weak, but at the moment he was too panicked and afraid. He looked up at Aladdin in horror, clinging on for dear life.

"Aladdin, what are you waiting for?" Jasmine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Aladdin's eyes were uncertain, hesitant. He swallowed and looked down. After a moment he pulled Mozenrath back up with a sigh, saying, "I can't. I'm not him."

Sadira scoffed in disdain. "Pathetic," she growled furiously. Angrily she turned her back on them and began to walk away.

"Sadira, wait!" Aladdin called after her.

"Sadira!" Jasmine cried, hurrying to catch up.

Aladdin scowled at Mozenrath and growled, "I hope you're happy."

"Very," he answered carelessly.

Aladdin shook his head and bitterly said, "I can't believe the same blood flows through us both."

"Yin and Yang," Mozenrath hissed.

"Light and dark," Aladdin said, nodding. "The Arabian Sun and the Arabian Moon."

"Arabian Day and Arabian Night," Mozenrath declared coldly, crossing his arms.

1001 Arabian Nights

All of a sudden there was a boom. They all looked ahead with gasps. Sadira's eyes widened as right in front of her appeared the three Sand Witches with the Staff of Doom! "It's you!" she cried.

She got nothing else out. Viciously they zapped her with the staff. She screamed in pain as she went flying towards the pit! Mozenrath gasped and waved his hand at the Pit door. It shut almost instantly and he leapt up, catching her before she crashed into it! The two fell back into the closed door. Sadira gasped and looked ahead at the witches. "What did you do!" she demanded.

"They found the staff, I came here for you all. _You're_ the heroes," Mozenrath replied casually. She realized she was sitting in his lap and made a disgusted sound, rising quickly. He harrumphed and stood as well.

"Let's take these girls out," Genie stated, punching a fist in his hand.

Mozenrath lit up his gauntlet, moving next to Genie. Sadira summoned the sand around and prepared to let it fly. The witches scowled, teeth gritted, and lunged! Mozenrath, Genie, and Sadira instantly retaliated with a barrage of assaults, but the Staff of Doom kept what would have been an easy battle fairly evenly matched. Aladdin was about to jump in when he noticed something. Where was Jasmine? Concerned he looked around. There! She was sneaking up behind Shakata, who held the staff. "No…" Aladdin breathed.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid. She's got it," Iago insisted fearfully, desperate not to be sucked into this power struggle. All at once Jasmine lunged. Shakata gasped in alarm and screamed as she felt the staff pulled from her hands.

"You!" she yelled on spotting Jasmine. Viciously she shot a blast, but Jasmine dove and rolled. The next instant the witch herself was knocked to the ground by Genie's attack.

"Sadira!" Jasmine called, throwing the staff at her friend.

"All right, Jazz!" Sadira cheered. Facing the witches she frowned, saying, "Go back to the realm from whence you came!" With a battle cry she shot at them. They screamed in terror, trying to struggle, but in moments Sadira had tossed them back into the realm of mists.

1001 Arabian Nights

They cheered loudly, gathering by the door. Mozenrath, they neglected to notice, wasn't with them, though. "Master, don't," Xerxes pled.

"Hush," he warned, crouching down, sights set on Aladdin. He didn't know if he would succeed or not, but it was worth a shot if there was a possibility of Aladdin becoming trapped again. The others gathered to the side, excitedly talking. Aladdin grinned proudly then turned to the closing pit. Now was his chance! Mozenrath raced ahead silently.

All at once Aladdin heard the steps and gasped, turning. "Mozenrath!" he cried in alarm. The others sharply turned.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she screamed, "Aladdin!"

"No!" Sadira shrieked as Mozenrath pounced. Aladdin cried out in alarm as he felt himself giving ground, about to go over. No! Not like this!

All at once Sadira and Jasmine leapt into action. Viciously they attacked the sorcerer off of Aladdin. Aladdin cried out in alarm, losing his balance, but instantly Carpet was there catching him and flying him away. "Genie, shut it!" Aladdin ordered. Genie obeyed instantly and the portal slammed shut as Mozenrath managed to scramble away from the girls. He was surrounded, though.

"Now it's _your_ turn to visit the Realm of Mists," Iago growled.

"Yeah!" Abu chattered.

"Genie, get us out of here," Aladdin simply said.

"What!" Iago cried. "Al, are you kidding! I mean come on, he's right there! Toss him in already! Why won't you toss him in? Bye bye for good Jafar Junior!"

Aladdin glared at him coldly, then at Mozenrath, and answered solemnly, "You know why."

"Oh boy, not the family honor crap again! I would walk over my own mother in spiked shoes if it meant treasure! How is it you can't toss your evil brother in because his one goal in life is to kill you?" Iago demanded.

"Iago, quiet," Jasmine warned. Iago caught the tone and fell instantly quiet. Sadira looked forlornly at Mozenrath then down.

"See you Mozenrath, it's been an adventure," she said. He supposed he shouldn't have expected much more than that, but it still annoyed him to no end there hadn't been some hint of sadness in her eyes. Just as they left, however, he noticed tears there. She blew a kiss secretively back at him and his mouth dropped. In a flash they were gone.

"Master?" Xerxes questioned.

He was silent a moment. Finally shutting his mouth, eyes narrowing, he evilly said, "I can't be bothered with them now, but don't worry Xerxes. In time the Seven Deserts will be ours, and Aladdin will be nothing but a memory." With a wicked laugh he transported himself and Xerxes back home.

* * *

Final A/N: To be followed by **Aladdin: Quest For The Destiny Stone**.

I hope you've all enjoyed the story. Reviews are much appreciated thank you.

Now for Caravanserai By Loreena McKennit, and a song I think fits this story and couple:

Lyrics:

The sand was shimmering in the morning light,  
And dancing off the dunes so far away.  
The night held music, so sweet, so long,  
And there we lay until the break of day.

We woke that morning at the onward call,  
Our camels bridled up our howdahs full.  
The sun was rising in the eastern sky,  
Just as we set out to the desert's cry.

Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you.

The tents grew smaller as we rode away,  
On earth that tells of many passing days.  
The months of peace and all the years of war,  
The lives of love and all the lives of fears.

Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you.

We crossed the river beds all etched in stone,  
And up the mighty mountains ever known.  
Beyond the valleys in the searing heat,  
Until we reached the Caravanserai.

Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you.  
Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you.

What is this life that pulls me far away?  
What is that home where we cannot reside?  
What is that quest that pulls me onward?  
My heart is full when you are by my side.

Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you.


End file.
